The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Medea
by ZeldaRhiannon
Summary: An attempt to kidnap Princess Zelda during her Coming of Age party leads to mystery and intrigue as the clues point to Ganondorf. However, the King of Evil has gained a new ally with strange ties to the Royal Family. Rated M as a safety precaution.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Author's Notes:** This Legend of Zelda fanfiction takes place seven years after the events of Ocarina of Time ended (when Link was back to being a child, I am estimating about the age of 12). FYI, Zelda's middle name was fabricated, and I borrowed the King's name from another Zelda game. Not to sound rude, but I do not accept plot suggestions (I have received reviews before and people have asked for certain pairings). When my stories are posted, the plotlines are already conceived. I hope you enjoy my latest endeavor, and I hope that this will be finished before the summer is over.  
Thank you, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters as it is licensed by Nintendo and is the intellectual property of Shigeru Miyamoto. The storyline is mine, as are any original characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

The sun was shining over the rippling waters of Lake Hylia. Link strode up the hill from the shores of the twinkling lake with a string of fish over his shoulder and a cat at his heels. Our hero had hung up his shield and sword after battling the Skull Kid in Termina and lived quietly beside the shores of the grand lake. Surprisingly the seven years since he and Zelda managed to seal Ganondorf away had passed peacefully, with the exception of the adventure in Termina. Link looked down to the tiger Siamese at his heels and smiled. The now two year old cat, Archimedes, was a birthday gift from Princess Zelda. After all these years, she was still his most frequent visitor. But Link soon noticed that the cat slowed his pace and had a curious look upon his face. "Hey, Link! There's someone riding up to our house," the cat said quickly. Link turned his attention to their small dwelling ahead and saw a horseman approaching. The sun glinted off the armor and helm of the rider.

"I think it's a messenger," Link answered his companion. The duo quickened their pace and saw that the rider was a messenger of the Royal House of Hyrule. The rider soon dismounted and the blue plume atop his helmet swayed. The messenger spotted the young man and his cat and waived in greeting.

"Hullo there!" he shouted. "Are you Link?"

Link and Archimedes trotted up to the awaiting messenger. "Yes, sir, I am," Link answered upon reaching their visitor. "To what do I owe this visit?"

The rider clicked his heels together and bowed swiftly. He stood tall again and presented Link with an elaborately bound scroll as he announced, "His royal majesty King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule personally sent me to deliver this invitation to our princess' seventeenth birthday celebration."

Link took the scroll with care and looked at it intently. The messenger bowed and said, "Good day, sir." He then turned and mounted his horse. The rider directed his horse to Hyrule Field and faded into the distance. Link slowly and cautiously broke the elaborate wax seal bearing the Coat of Arms of the Royal Family, and with restrained anxiety he unrolled the scroll. The Coat of Arms was lavishly emblazoned atop the scroll while the invitation details were elaborately scribed beneath:

_King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule  
And  
The Royal Family of Hyrule  
Cordially request your presence  
At the celebration of  
Princess Zelda Lillandra Hyrule's  
Coming of Age_

_The celebration shall commence  
At Sunset  
On the Spring Equinox  
In the main hall of Hyrule Castle_

Link slowly lowered the scroll and began to automatically roll it back up. His shoulders seemed to slump and Archimedes flicked his tail and twitched his whiskers.

"What's wrong, Link?" the feline asked.

"I didn't realize that she was coming of age this year. I knew her birthday was coming; in fact I was going to head out tomorrow to find a present for her. It just never dawned on me that she was going to be seventeen," Link said as he ran his hand through his hair and scuffed the ground with his boot.

"What's so big about being seventeen?"

"When you're seventeen that's it, you're an adult. Zelda gave you to me as my coming of age gift," he sighed heavily, "And with royalty, when you're seventeen that was usually when you're married off." Link began to rub his neck nervously.

Archimedes noted the lack of color in his friend's skin and the defeated stance. The feline arched his muzzle in a very catlike grin as he reassured Link, "Don't worry, my friend. Let's get that fish cleaned and in the smoke house, and then we'll leave early to get a present for the princess. But don't forget to toss me a filet before we leave."

Link shook his head as he began to walk towards the house. "Always thinking with your stomach, Archimedes."

The cat lifted his tail and followed, "Well, aren't you always saying that I'm fourteen pounds of pure attitude?"

The duo laughed as they entered the house. They cleaned and gutted fish, and then proceeded to hang the strips of meat in a hollowed log fashioned into a makeshift smokehouse. Wisps of smoke soon curled skyward from the small smokehouse and Link, having changed into a brown leather tunic and traveling cloak, began to strap the saddle bags to Epona. Archimedes stood beside the hollowed log and smelled the aroma of the smoking fish. "Link!" the cat shouted, "Did you ask the old alchemist to check on this everyday?"

"Yes, in exchange for an Eyeball Frog while I'm out and about. Come on, Archimedes, it's almost time to go." The feisty feline sprinted to his companion's side. Link lifted the cat under his arm and mounted Epona. Archimedes climbed behind Link and seated himself atop the supplies. Link looked back to the cat and asked, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

With a cry Link spurred Epona into the wild. The wind whipped through his hair and Archimedes laughed with delight as the pair made their way to another adventure. They hopped fences and crossed a good portion of Hyrule Field before night began to fall. With the last rays of the setting sun Link caught sight of Lon Lon Ranch. Epona trotted as if on auto pilot. She headed right for the front gate. Link urged her into a gallop as they saw Ingo and Malon heading out to close the gate. Link shouted, "Hello there! Please wait for a visitor!"

Malon squinted until she recognized the horse, thus identifying the rider. She gave a buoyant cry, "Link! Epona!" She ran to greet them, "What brings you to the ranch this time of night?" Malon reached up and petted Epona lovingly.

Link dismounted and walked beside Malon towards the ranch. "We were just in the neighborhood, it was getting dark, and it's been a while since we've stopped by to see how the ranch was doing." Malon went to take Epona's reins but Link stopped her. "No, Malon. You handle plenty of horses. Allow me." He took the reins from her and they walked through the gates. Malon turned back to help Ingo close the gates and latch them.

Once finished, she caught up with Link. "So what brings you out of your quiet life? Did Archimedes throw a fit for our famous milk again?"

Link chuckled, "No, Malon. But I'm sure he would not turn his nose up at any. I'm going to get Zelda's birthday present."

"Oh! That's right! Her birthday is next month," Malon grinned, "Oooh, what are you getting her this year? You always get her something spectacular."

Link smoothed his hair back and Malon giggled. He scuffed his boot along the ground as they walked. "Well, I was going to get her a lovely new gown from the weavers in the Gerudo Valley this year … but that was until I was reminded that she is coming of age this year."

"How could you forget?"

"I don't know … just slipped my mind I guess," he muttered.

"Well, what's the plan now?" she asked anxiously.

Link reached into one of the nearby saddlebags and pulled out an old scroll. "This is something that I have been researching since I was fifteen. Supposedly hidden deep in the Lost Woods there is a key that will unlock a crypt. Within this crypt is a treasure left by the Golden Goddesses."

"The Triforce!" Malon blurted before she could stop herself.

"No, Malon. It is not the Triforce, nor is it a relic of power. It is something that can only be retrieved by someone pure of heart and in the name of the greatest love."

Malon gasped and looked to Link. The expression on his face was gravely serious. "Link, do you mean to tell me that you are going to find the – the?"

"Yes, Malon. I'm going to find the Goddess Pendant."

The young girl was awestruck at her friend's daring. She finally found her voice and managed to say, "Then may the Goddesses bless you on your journey. If there are any supplies you need, I'll make sure that you get them before you go. Oh, Link, I do hope you find it!"

"Thank you, Malon."

Malon led them into a clean stable with fresh straw and settled Epona with a bag of oats and a few carrots. Malon then lifted Archimedes into her arms and rubbed his chin while cooing as she led Link into her home. As the three of them walked through the door, Talon leaped up with a jovial greeting. "Link! Dear boy it's been far too long!" He crossed the room and embraced the young man warmly. "How has Epona been treating you? What brings you to the ranch?"

"Epona is wonderful, as she always is. And I was passing through. Archimedes and I thought we'd stop in and visit," Link answered as he returned Talon's hug.

"Malon, dear!" Talon shouted, "Set an extra place, and please get some fresh milk for the cat."

Malon answered from the kitchen, "Ten steps ahead of you, Dad!" She returned with an extra plate and a saucer filled with fresh cream for Archimedes. Malon set the plate on the dining table and turned to place the cream on the floor for the cat.

Archimedes lapped at the fresh, warm cream and looked at Malon lovingly. "Malon, I swear that you are an angel."

Link and Talon sat at the wooden table beside the hearth and began to catch up as Malon served them fresh baked bread and steaming bowls of stew. They talked of old times and what each had been doing of late. Finally, eyelids began to droop and Archimedes was curled up by the fire. Talon showed Link to the guest room and everyone retired for the night. That night the moon was full. As the moonlight shone through the windows Link's dreams were plagued by visions of an older, crueler Zelda in the strangest garb bowing before Ganondorf. Koume and Kotake were standing behind and to the sides of her in a mysterious underground throne room lit by numerous torches. He awoke abruptly and shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Link sat on the edge of his bed rubbing the marking of the Triforce of Courage in his left hand remembering the last time he had nightmares. _The last time I had these kinds of dreams I had to go after the spiritual stones and awaken the six sages. Perhaps Zelda knows what this dream means. I just hope that her father doesn't betroth her to someone who would pay allegiance to someone like Ganondorf. Then again, this could just be a normal nightmare. While I'm in the Kokiri Forest, I'll talk to Saria … _He dismissed his dream for the time being and dressed for the day in his green tunic.

When Link came downstairs Malon had already packed him a large saddlebag of extra provisions and a large bottle of cream for the cat. Archimedes was seated at the edge of the table lapping at another bowl of cream when Link walked in. The cat turned his head and licked his lips before greeting his friend. "Good morning. Sleep well?"  
"Not exactly," Link answered. He stretched before seating himself at the table.

Malon set a bowl of hot oatmeal with brown sugar and butter on the table for her guest and he received it graciously. "When will you set off today?" she asked.

"After breakfast. I would stay and help your father for letting me stay last night, but I'll have to repay him with some smoked fish once I'm home. I really need to get to the Kokiri Forest by nightfall."

Malon smiled and patted Link's shoulder, "Father will understand. You've stayed to help him plenty of times and we all know how much Zelda's birthday means to you."

Link sighed into his oatmeal, "I just hope that my horrible memory isn't going to cost me her gift. I should have set out at least two weeks ago!"

"Hey! Hey!" Archimedes chimed in. "Calm down, Link! We'll get there. We'll get the pendant, and she will love it."

Link exhaled harshly, "It's not whether she likes it … it's whether or not I am worthy enough to get it for her."

Malon sat at the table and looked at him critically. "Link," she said, "I have known you for seven years, and I couldn't think of anyone else more pure of heart or more worthy."

He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Malon."

"Enough talk," she said while standing, "Now eat your breakfast. I'll get Epona ready for you."

Link finished his oatmeal while still worrying about his task. But before long the warm meal drove his doubts away and he soon stepped into a bright, brisk spring day in Hyrule ready to face anything. Malon was securing the last of the saddle straps when Link approached his steed with their extra provisions. Soon, the bags and pouches were secured to Epona's back and Link mounted the horse. Malon carefully lifted Archimedes to his perch atop the saddle bags behind Link.

The burly feline began to bid a charming farewell to their hostess. "Malon, sweet angel that you are, the next time we grace your home it will have been far too long."

Malon giggled, "Link, I have never met such a flamboyant creature!" She stroked the cat one last time and looked to Link. "Do be careful. I'll be on the lookout for your safe return. And good luck!"

"Thanks again. Tell your father that I will repay him somehow. Take care," and without wasting another moment Link spurred Epona out of Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Saria slowly walked towards the item shop in the Kokiri Village as the sky darkened and stars began to twinkle in the twilight. Her mind was lost in thoughts of daily chores and aggravation at Mido's constant foolishness. She was about to enter the shop when the distant sound of hooves reached her ears. "Huh?" she muttered as she turned slowly towards the entrance to Hyrule Field. Saria listened closely and the rumbling thunder of a galloping horse grew louder and louder. _Could it be?_ Many other Kokiri had halted their actions to stop and listen to the hooves; all wondering who could be approaching their quaint village. Saria watched with baited breath until she heard a familiar "Hiya!" echo through the tunnel leading into the Kokiri Forest. With a gasp she began to run towards the opening of the tunnel. As the sound grew ever nearer, the pace of the "clipity-clop" slowed to a trot until a great chestnut horse with a snow white mane emerged bearing a rider in his tell-tale green tunic. The horse slowed to a leisurely walk as Saria sprinted towards them at full speed. 

"Link!" she cried happily.

His head whipped around to see her bounding in his direction. His heart didn't know whether to leap or sink. Link was overjoyed to see her, but it struck him as sorrowful to see that Saria had barely aged a day since the last time he saw her. She still maintained the appearance of a twelve or thirteen year old girl. Still, he smiled and jumped down to greet her. Saria collided with Link and hugged him around the waist. Her head barely reached his chest. Link returned the hug while thinking to himself _I never realized how tall I had become_. "I'm sorry it's been so long, Saria," he said.

Saria released him from the hug and looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "It's all right. I knew you'd be back here sooner or later." Link took Epona's reins and walked along with Saria. He listened while she talked of the happenings in the forests. They crossed half the village before she finally turned to Link and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"Saria, I have come in search of the Goddess Pendant."

Her feet stopped in mid stride. "Link," she began gravely, "I don't mean to put a damper on your plans, but anyone who has gone in search of the Goddess Pendant has never been seen again."

"I know this, Saria, but I will find it."

"But why? Why the Goddess Pendant?" she implored.

"It's for Zelda. I've been researching this for years. I know I can get it."

"For Zelda! Link, you are talking madness!" she shouted and was drawing undue attention.

Link leaned down to Saria's level and whispered his reasoning quickly and quietly. "Now, please," he finished, "Saria, don't fret. I have to do this. I have to know."

She sighed with defeat. "Very well. Tomorrow morning you can enter the Lost Woods."

"No, Saria. Tonight. I have lost too much time."

"But …"

Link looked to her sternly, "Saria, please. I know I haven't been here in years. I know that this sounds absolutely insane. Just allow me into the woods."

Saria solemnly lead Link to her home to tether Epona. Then Link and Archimedes followed Saria to the entryway to the Lost Woods. She held her hand towards the tunnel and softly said, "May Nayru light your path."

* * *

Two days had passed since Link had ventured into the Lost Woods and Saria grew more worried by the hour. Saria ventured out of doors to feed Epona a handful of carrots. She patted the horse's mane and fed her the carrots one by one. Saria looked to the tunnel leading into Lost Woods and tears began to cloud her vision. She blinked to shed her blinding tears, but when she looked back to the tunnel a very tattered looking Link emerged with an exhausted cat at his heels. Saria blinked several times more to make sure that her eyes were not tricking her. She then left the carrots for Epona and dashed across the village and up the path to Link's side. Link looked a mess. The back of his tunic was slashed. The left sleeve was completely missing and a good portion of the right was ripped off. He was covered in dust and, from the looks of it, dried mud. Archimedes was just as filthy and looked as if he had mange because his fur was so dirty and matted. Saria came running up to them and knelt down. "You made it! By the Goddesses you made it!" She helped Link and Archimedes back to her home. 

"Saria," Link croaked as she assisted him through the door, "Please, draw me a bath; a steaming hot bath. I am so encrusted with filth and so stiff that I need to soak." Saria nodded in accord and she laid him on her much too small bed.

"You just rest. I'll let you know when the bath is ready." Saria didn't wake Link for quite some time as she was searching for the largest bath tub she could find. When she did rouse him the wash tub was filled with steaming water. "Link. Link! Your bath is ready. I'll step you so you'll have some privacy." She turned to leave when she heard him protest.

"I am beyond modesty at the moment, Saria. Stay. We must talk."

Saria blushed softly and asked, "Are you sure?"

"What I need to ask you about right now is more important than my shame. Turn around if you feel the need, but I need to soak and speak with you." Link began to strip away his tattered and grimy clothing. Saria turned her back until she heard the sloshing of water that signaled that Link had submerged himself in the tub. He sighed with relief and Saria turned back to him. Link leaned against the tub, resting his head against the back, and he propped his feet on the opposite end of the basin. "That is much better. Thank you, Saria."

"Well, what did you find in the woods?" she asked.

Link wet a washcloth, wrung it out, and laid it over his face. "Well," came his slightly muffled voice, "About midday yesterday I found the crypt I had searched for. After disarming many traps and solving the most irritating puzzles and riddles, I finally found the key."

"Key? I thought the pendant itself was housed there," Saria said.

"No. Only the key and the clue to the pendant's resting place resided in Lost Woods. The Goddess Pendant is hidden in a separate chamber."

"I see."

"However, there is something else I want to talk to you about. I had a strange dream while I was at Lon Lon Ranch."

Saria's eyebrows lifted, "Really? What kind of dream?"

Link sighed and removed the wet cloth from his face. "I saw a woman standing in a dark, underground throne room bowing before Ganondorf. Behind her and to the sides were two witches; Koume and Kotake. The woman herself looked very regal and like a queen. The strangest thing is that this woman looked just like Zelda, only older. This worries me because the last time I had dreams like these were right before Navi arrived and the Deku Tree died."

Saria sat in thought. "But Ganondorf hasn't been seen in years."

"I know, Saria."

"Perhaps he's back? Perhaps you're worried about Zelda's Coming of Age?"

Link sighed, "I hope it's the latter."

"Just beware. Sometimes dreams aren't just about our inner fears. They are portends of events to come."

Link looked away from Saria for he could not bear the thought of Zelda bowing in submission before Ganondorf. "I will not let that happen, Saria. No matter the cost, she will never have to bow before anyone."


	2. Chapter 2: A Sour Celebration

**Author's Notes:** Chapter two is ready to go (obviously) and Chapter Three is underway. That's about all I have to say right now for I'm a bit cranky after getting woke up about three times in two hours. Eh, I'll get over it.  
Read, enjoy, review!

**Disclaimer:** As I said last chapter (and every chapter to come) I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any affiliated characters. They are the property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I only own the storyline and any new characters that pop up.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Sour Celebration**

Zelda arose from her large bed and opened her curtains. Dazzling sunlight poured into her room and blinded the princess's crystal blue eyes momentarily. Once her eyes focused, Zelda witnessed many servants and guards bustling through the courtyard carrying decorations for the gala that would take place this evening. She smiled to herself at the thought of the grand feast and celebration. After all, it was her birthday and they only come once a year. _But this one comes only once in a lifetime. _Zelda's exuberant smile slowly faded into a mournful frown as the thought of her coming of age celebration began to sink in once again. Every night for roughly three months she would look towards this day with joy and then feel an overwhelming piercing sorrow in her heart. _This is the night. I am an adult, and must face my duties as a woman and as the Princess of Hyrule. But still, can't my heart hope for what it desires? Should all come with sacrifice, or will I be allowed a shred of happiness amongst all this responsibility? Please, Father … make the right decision …_ Her thoughts were cut short by a firm knock upon her door followed by a stern yet loving call of, "Zelda, it is time to wake up."

Impa opened the door without waiting for an answer for she expected the princess to still be in bed fast asleep. The Sheikah guard looked into the room to see Zelda standing before the windows in her nightdress and appeared surprised. "My dear, I expected you to sleep in today," Impa stopped and observed the expression on Zelda's face, "Princess, why are you so glum?"

Zelda sighed, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit worried about tonight."

Impa smiled lovingly at the girl who had been her charge from the moment she was born. "My dear princess, this is your night. You have nothing to worry about. Come now, get changed and then we'll get some breakfast."

Zelda turned towards her wardrobe and changed while her mind focused on lingering doubts.

* * *

Archimedes pounced upon Link's side as he slept. The cat began to walk up Link's ribs and to his shoulder all the while whispering "Link. Psst! Link! Wake up!" With a groan and a muffled "Go'way" Link rolled onto his back. Archimedes glared and jumped onto his chest. The feline pressed his nose against Link's until blue cat eyes met sleepy blue Hylian eyes.

Link grunted, "All right, all right … I'm up! I'm up!" Archimedes sprang off Link's chest. The grumpy, half awake man scooted out of bed and stretched with a yawn. Link then lazily got the wash basin ready to heat water for a bath. Soon, he dumped a large cauldron of hot water in with the cool water for perfectly temperate water for a relaxing bath. As he scrubbed his hair Link asked the cat, "Why did you wake me so early?"

"It's the big day. Remember?"

Link sputtered as he dumped some water over his head to rinse the soap from his hair. "Of course I remember, but we barely got back last night."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to spend the last week in the Gerudo Valley having a new tunic tailored for tonight," Archimedes hissed.

"Off my back. It wasn't just for my tunic. Can I help it if I wanted to send her a gown, too?"

Archimedes rolled his Siamese blue eyes and mumbled, "Y'know, she's a princess … she's spoiled enough already."

Link gave the cat a grumpy look, "You know as well as I do that she is not the usual spoiled, pampered princess."

"I know, I just can't help but give you grief." Link soon finished with his bath and approached Archimedes still wearing a towel around his waist. The large cat eyed him suspiciously. "Hey, wait. Aren't you going to change into your tunic? What are you doing?" Link reached out and grabbed the cat with lightning reflexes. "What are you doing?" Archimedes asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Someone else needs a bath, too," Link said with a mischievous grin.

"No! NOOOOO!" Archimedes cried as Link plunged him into the soapy water.

* * *

Zelda and Impa were observing the preparations for the pending party. Zelda seemed to be in awe of all the elaborate decorations that her father had ordered for this day. Impa watched the princess and chuckled. _No matter how many festivals or birthdays that come by, she still watches with as much wonder and excitement as when she was a child. But she's not a child anymore. She is as dear as a daughter to me. I'm not sure if I'm ready for her to leave the nest. _Impa pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent tears from gathering in her eyes. When Impa composed herself she noted a rider approaching the gates. The Sheikah looked around and found a guard who had finished assisting someone with lifting a banner. "Corporal Deji!" Impa commanded. The guard promptly came to Impa and saluted. "Corporal, please escort the princess inside. I shall be along shortly."

"At once!" he saluted and bowed to Zelda before leading her into the castle.

Impa strode to the gate in her usual stiff manner when dealing with unannounced deliveries. Once she reached the gates she saw that it was a Gerudo who worked with the tailors from the valley. "Can I help you?" Impa inquired.

"Ah, Captain and Royal Guardian Impa," the woman said with a smile. "He said that you would be the optimal person to hand this to."

"Who did?" Impa asked with an arched brow.

"The young man who placed the order; Link I believe his name was. He comes to us every year or so."

Impa's stance relaxed slightly, "Ah, yes. This must be Princess Zelda's birthday gift. He's a wonderful young man." Impa unlocked the gate but only swung it back far enough to accept the parcel. She handed the woman a few Rupees once taking the package from her, "It's a long journey from Gerudo Valley. I hope this will help you get something to eat on your ride home."

"Thank you, Captain," the Gerudo woman bowed and turned her horse to ride away. Impa slowly turned back towards the castle with the parcel. She walked at a brisk pace and upon reaching a table she sat the package down and began to unwrap it for inspection. Within was an exquisitely tailored evening gown with two notes lying upon it. One was addressed to Princess Zelda, and the other was addressed to none other than Impa. She unfolded her note and read its contents:

_Honorable Impa,_

_Of course I knew that you would inspect this package before it reached Zelda's hands. You have been sworn to protect the princess at all costs, and no one respects this duty more than I. All I have to say is please persuade her to wear this on her birthday (if it arrives in time). _

_Respectfully,_

_Link_

Impa smiled to herself and folded the note carefully before stowing it away in her leather arm cuff. _I always liked that boy._ She proceeded into the castle and sought out Zelda. One of the guardsmen saw Impa and intercepted her. "Captain, Corporal Deji has escorted the princess to the library upon her request." Impa nodded her thanks and headed to the library housed in the East wing of the castle. She was soon pushing open the great oak doors to the enormous library. Zelda sat at a table with a book before her and Corporal Deji stood sentry while giving the princess enough room to read in peace. As Impa approached the corporal saluted and she said, "You are relieved, corporal. Take the afternoon off to prepare for tonight."

"Thank you, Captain," and with a bow he exited the library.

Zelda placed a silk ribbon between the pages she had been reading and looked to see the parcel in Impa's arms. "Is that for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, your majesty," Impa carefully handed the package to its rightful owner.

Zelda set the bundle upon the table before her and took the note into her gloved hand with a smile. "I recognize the handwriting." She unfolded the parchment and read anxiously. As she read she blushed and giggled.

_Dearest Princess Zelda,_

_This is one of two gifts I have for you. I would be quite pleased if I could see you wearing it tonight, for I thought the color would set off your sapphire eyes. See you tonight._

_Ever your humble servant and dearest friend,_

_Link_

Zelda set the note aside with great care and went on to gently lift the dress from its wrappings. The princess gasped as a full-length pastel blue gown unfolded. The material was the finest woven silk in Gerudo Valley overlaid with a layer of soft, sheer material. Along the bottom hem of the transparent layer was a border of the Royal Crest of Hyrule embroidered in a stunning royal blue. The dress itself had an empire waist with an A-line skirt and felt light as a feather in Zelda's hands. She looked into the parcel and saw that a matching pair of full length gloves and slippers accompanied the dress; each was also tastefully ornamented with embroideries of the Royal Crest. "Impa," Zelda said softly.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Please send my hand maiden for my silver and sapphire or silver and blue topaz jewelry. Have her put the outfit that was set out for tonight away. I will be wearing this."

* * *

Epona's coat gleamed as she and Link rode leisurely towards Hyrule Castle. He took special care in grooming her before they left. Archimedes, too, was brushed carefully after his bath, and he now sat upon Epona behind Link as they drew nearer the castle. Link wore a light traveling cloak so that the dust from riding would not spoil his new outfit before their arrival. The sun sank slowly towards the Western horizon and as the clouds became awe-inspiring hues of pink and purple Link and his small party reached the gates of Hyrule castle. Many nobleman and aristocrats from neighboring kingdoms along with local lords and kings gathered in their elaborate coaches and carriages for the event as well. As Link rode through the procession he was welcomed by a familiar face.

Impa called a stable hand to take Epona with care and greeted Link happily as he dismounted. "Welcome, my lad! Our dear princess was quite taken with your gift."

Link smiled modestly, "I'm glad to hear it. The tailors almost became irate with me because I couldn't quite decide on the color. They nearly collapsed from relief when I finally chose the blue because it would bring out her eyes." Archimedes rolled his eyes at this comment and stuck out his tongue.

"You are always careful when choosing her gifts. It shows that you truly value her friendship," Impa said as the trio walked through the gates and into the courtyard. As they walked there were many courtiers and nobles hobnobbing amongst themselves. One in particular caught Link's attention for he was more loud and obnoxious than any in the crowd.

"Who is that?" Link asked Impa while inconspicuously pointing at the young aristocrat.

Impa let loose a groaning sigh, displaying her obvious annoyance with the man Link asked about. "His name is Kalidor. His father is the king of a land to the West and across the seas. And for fear of sounding rude I will only say that it is a joy that he only visits once or twice in a year." As they passed Prince Kalidor, Link noted his foppish attitude, high timbered voice, beak-like nose, and conceited stance. The royal youth seemed to always be preening his mousy brown, curled hair or mocking a fellow guest. Archimedes growled softly as they passed him and the feline's tail bristled slightly.

Impa led Link into the main foyer and bowed to him, "Our servants will see to your needs from here, but I must return to the gates."

"I understand," Link said, "Thank you for escorting me this far."

A servant assigned to coats and cloaks asked Link for his traveling garb. He unclasped the cloak and handed it to the kind-faced woman. His new tunic was still clean and unwrinkled. It was a fine tunic. The undershirt was fashioned of high-quality Gerudo cream-colored linen and the tunic itself was made of soft white leather. Link wore his best boots, gauntlets, and new belt all made from rich, brown leather. He reached up and untied the thong that held his hair back from his face. The golden strands tumbled down past his shoulders, covering the golden hoop earring he wore for this special occasion, and he looked lordly. The woman who took his cloak smiled, "Why, Link, you certainly look handsome for Princess Zelda's birthday. If we didn't know you so well, why I'd mistake you for a prince!" She looked to the gauntlets covering the backs of his hands and knotted her brow, "Now why ever did you wear those? You look as though you are prepared for battle."

Link blushed slightly. He had worn them to cover the Triforce marking on the back of his left hand (for when you travel through time and gain something, it is not a well known fact to those in the normal timeline). He scuffed his foot on the ground and leaned close to the woman. He told a simple white lie to ease her mind. "Well, I injured myself when I went after the princess's present. I did not want her to feel guilty about my injury."

The plump middle-aged woman just beamed at him with approval. "You are such a kind young man. Now go! Off with you! Go bid your Princess a happy birthday."

Link seamlessly blended into the crowd that spilled over into the main hall with Archimedes strolling at his side. Through the sea of courtiers, noblemen, and royalty Link was warmly greeted by Darunia and the carpenters of Kakariko Village. Shortly after talking with them, he stopped to talk with King Zora and his daughter Ruto. While they were discussing the excellent quality of fish in Lake Hylia the conversation was cut short by Archimedes yowling in pain. Link quickly pivoted to see Prince Kalidor jumping back from the cat who was nursing a sore tail. Archimedes was screaming, "He stepped on me! You brute!"

Kalidor placed his fingers against his chest and huffed in an overdramatic tone, "What a ghastly little beast! Who had the indecency to bring such a vile creature to the beloved princess's celebration? Who could ever be so uncouth?"

Link furrowed his brow, "I guess I am the one who had the '_indecency_' to bring an invited guest. This '_ghastly little beast_' was a gift from Princess Zelda herself, and he was personally invited. Now, I believe you owe Archimedes … you know the '_ghastly little beast_' … an apology."

Kalidor looked as if he'd swallowed a Gold Skulltula. "Why, I will do no such thing! Do you know who I am? I am Prince Kalidor of the shining kingdom of Prelone! Heir to the House of the Sacred Chalice! And I will not endure such an insult!"

"And I'm sure that a personal friend of Princess Zelda will not endure such an insult as being trod upon as if he were a mat!" Princess Ruto interjected hotly.

"Why! I never!" and with a flutter of his hand swishing a large portion of curled hair behind his shoulder, Kalidor stormed off.

Ruto crouched down and lifted the poor cat into her arms. She was fuming, "I cannot believe the nerve of him! Stepping on a guest and then claiming to be insulted when asked to apologize! If it had been the King's cat he would be bowing and curtsying till the sun rose!"

Archimedes was soon purring in the princess's arms, "Pay him no mind, dear Ruto. One such as he wears his true colors and thinks it pride and breeding. Zelda will have something to say about this."

"Indeed she will," King Zora added. "Wasn't this lovely cat your Coming of Age gift from the princess?"

Link nodded, "Yes, and he has been my friend and companion from that day forward. If he had only apologized and not insisted upon acting an ass, then I would not be so furious."

"Talk about being 'uncouth'" Ruto growled, "He is the very example of it."

However, their bout of Kalidor-bashing was cut short by a blast of trumpets. A herald stood upon the center of the dais and raised his voice. "May I present to you King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and his cherished daughter, Princess Zelda Lillandra Hyrule." The herald then bowed and moved aside. From an antechamber King Daphnes walked onto the dais with Zelda on his arm wearing the gown from Link and a simple silver and blue topaz circlet. Link's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her in the gown. They came to stand where the herald had been and bowed to their guests. They were greeted with many claps and cheers.

Once they stood upright, the king raised his hand for all to be silent. He now raised his voice to address the entire hall. "Thank you, friends! I welcome you to the celebration of my daughter's seventeenth birthday!" This brought many shouts and cheers of "Happy Birthday, Princess Zelda! Long live our princess!" The king smiled and allowed the exuberance of the crowd to wear itself out before he continued. "I don't need to stand here and emphasize the importance of a seventeenth birthday. We shall proceed with the gifts and pleasantries later in the evening. For now, feast, dance, laugh! Happy Birthday, my dearest daughter!" All present cheered wildly and without another word, servants poured in from side doors to bring trays and platters of rich foods to the awaiting tables while musicians began to play joyful music.

Link waded through the crowd as Zelda slowly walked down from the dais. She was soon approached by many courtiers and nobles. They each took her by the hand in turn, bowing and wishing her a joyous birthday. She smiled and thanked each as she made her way through the throng of guests. Soon, Link had made it within earshot of her. "Zelda!" he called.

Zelda turned and saw him in his exceptional tunic. She felt a warm, dreamy sensation sweep over her as Link came closer and took her hands. "Hi," she managed to say quietly, "I'm glad you could make it."

Link scuffed his boot on the floor, as he always does when he's nervous, and said, "Happy Birthday, Zelda."

"Thank you."

Link looked around and noticed that where they stood in the middle of the hall was slowly emptying and dancing couples were filling the spaces. He grinned at her sheepishly and mumbled, "May I have this dance?" She giggled and nodded her approval. He took her hand and put his other hand at her waist as her free hand rested itself on his shoulder. They began to dance rambunctiously to the happy tune. "Do you like the dress?" Link asked as they turned round and round.

"I love it!" Zelda answered buoyantly. "It is one of the finest dresses I have ever owned." Link blushed instinctively and smiled. "How has your evening been?" Zelda asked.

"It's been great, except when Prince Kalidor stepped on Archimedes."

"What?" she exclaimed. "He stepped on Archimedes?"

"And wouldn't even apologize."

"Scandalous!" Zelda hissed venomously. "Once my father hears of this, he will never be asked back to the castle." Link inwardly smiled and his heart swelled at hearing her vehement declarations against Kalidor's actions.

_Mess with my cat, will you …_

Soon the music faded out and a slower song began. They looked to each other nervously, but neither questioned the moment and slowly started to waltz. Zelda sighed mournfully and a frown crept across her lips. Link cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter? You were so happy and spunky a moment ago."

Zelda motioned to her left and Link's eyes followed. Prince Kalidor was making a b-line for Zelda through the crowd of dancing duos. "Not him. Please not him …" she muttered. Link protectively pulled Zelda closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kalidor came forward in a flurry of primped hair and arrogance.

"May I cut in?" he asked in an airy tone.

Zelda cringed but Link took the initiative. "No, you may not."

"Pardon me?" Kalidor gasped as his hand once again went to his chest.

"I believe the princess is comfortable where she is and you may not cut in," Link bluntly stated as he steered them away from the pompous prince.

Zelda looked at Link incredulously, "I can't believe you did that." She giggled, "My protector."

"Always," he smiled at her. "So, why are you so insistent on avoiding him?"

"He's been after my hand in marriage since I was fifteen. That's why he's here every six months. I've begged my father to tell him no, but he is the wealthiest of all the suitors who have spoken to my father." She sighed, "Of course, none of them bother to get to know me, or ask me if I want to marry them." Zelda's voice began to waiver as tears pooled in her azure eyes, "But after tonight there will be no turning back. I'll probably be shipped off to the highest bidder and I won't have any say in it! They never stop to ask what I want or who I want!"

"Zelda! Zelda! Please don't cry," Link urged in a calming, caring voice. "I can't bear to see you cry. I'm sorry." He stopped their waltz and hugged her tight. He wiped her tears away and his brow knitted as something she said sunk in. "Zelda … who do you want?"

She sniffed and looked up at him. Her lip quivered and she opened her mouth to answer. "I want …" but her answer was cut short for the room went dark and the ground shook violently beneath their feet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Protector Rises

**Author's Notes:** Chapter Three is up and Chapter Four is undergoing some revision before I finish it. I hope it will be up by Saturday.  
Read, enjoy, review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the licensed characters. You know who they belong to. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Protector Rises**

Guests gasped and screamed. The only light within the hall was a dull, eerie blue emanating from an unknown source. Link held Zelda tight as the ground violently convulsed beneath them. He looked about anxiously trying to detect the source of this disturbance. Archimedes ran up to Link's heels, "What in the name of the Golden Goddesses is happening?"

Many around them shouted in panic.

"Is it an earthquake?"

"Are we being attacked?"

Zelda held to Link as her heart pounded within her chest. Suddenly an unnatural wind began to swirl about them. The wind picked up in intensity and the screams became louder. Guards flooded the hall and surrounded the guests. A horrendous tearing sound filled the hall as a black and purple vortex opened near the dais. The wind reached a tremendous velocity as it joined with the vortex until Zelda's feet were lifted from the floor. As this happened the vortex ferociously began to grow and pulled Princess Zelda perfectly vertical. Her slippers were gone in a blink and panic spread through the guests like a lethal pandemic.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed, "Help me!"

Link still held to her around the ribs, "Zelda! No!" He held fast to her and felt his boots skidding across the stone floor. He dug in with his heels and still he slid as Zelda began to slip from his grasp. "No! Zelda, hold on to me!" The princess gripped his shoulders with her gloved hands. However, the silk did not have much traction to it. Her hold soon failed and Link was clinging to Zelda by her upper arms. The silk of her full length gloves began to slide down her arms and Link's eyes dilated in horror as he saw that his hands slid right along with them. _What a fool I am! My grip was on her gloves! I can't lose her!_ His hands slid down to her elbows and he began to panic. "ZELDA! NO!"

In a blur of fur, Archimedes leapt atop Zelda's back and, careful not to scratch the princess, held fast to her. The cat added his fourteen pounds to hopefully weigh her down. Archimedes wailed above the winds, "I will not let you go, princess! Not if there's something I can do to help!" The feline then made his body dead weight upon her back.

Link's hands slipped down her forearms and he saw that the princess was frantic. She shrieked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Link! Don't let me go! Please hold on! Link!"

His hands were now at her wrists and his eyes began to blur. Tears welled in his eyes as his fingers slipped down around the palms of her hands and he started to howl in dread. "Hold on to me! Zelda, hold on!" Once Link stopped shouting a cold, cruel laugh rung throughout the hall and Link's blood ran as ice in his veins. Zelda looked right into Link's eyes as their lips mouthed the name "Ganondorf." Zelda's grip became vice-like upon Link's hands yet still their hands were steadily slipping apart. Finally their fingers were locked together and Zelda just continually screamed in terror.

Impa ran through the crowd of scared and hysterical guests bearing a large spear. Barely able to keep her footing the fierce Sheikah aimed the spear into the center of the vortex and heaved it with all of her strength. Once she let the lance fly she dove to Link's feet and grabbed his ankles to help anchor him (for leaping atop Zelda at this point might have knocked her from Link's grip). Seconds later a howl of pain echoed from the vortex and the winds began to dissipate. The vortex closed rapidly causing Zelda and Archimedes to crash to the floor. Link quickly lifted Zelda from the floor as Archimedes jumped off the princess's back. Zelda scrambled into Link's arms frantically crying and sobbing. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her tenderly and protectively. Link managed to hear Zelda's hysterical cries through the shouts and screaming. "It's him! It's him again! How? How did he get out? How is this happening?"

Before either of them could notice, twenty guards surrounded them with Impa in the lead and quickly rushed the pair from the scene. King Daphnes and Archimedes followed them back through an antechamber, through hallways, up flights of stairs, and finally into the princess's rooms. Link gently laid Zelda on her bed and she lay on the mattress to cry helplessly. Link was about to settle himself on the edge of the bed as her sentry when a regal voice called out to him.

"Link," King Daphnes called, "I wish to speak with you in the hall."

Link arose, confused and nervous, as Impa barked orders to guards to secure the castle and especially Zelda's quarters. Zelda whimpered as she noticed Link leaving. "Where are you going?" she implored.

"Your father wishes to speak to me," he turned back to her and smoothed her hair back. "It's all right. You're safe now." Link then strode out of Zelda's room and into the hall with the king.

King Daphnes stroked his beard with worry and frustration. "What happened in there? Who the hell just tried to abduct my daughter?" the king boomed with fury.

Link thought quickly. _I cannot claim to know whose voice that was even though I do. Ganondorf "disappeared" before anyone thinks I had a chance to lay eyes on him. _But luck was on our hero's side this evening, for as if on cue Prince Kalidor came gliding up the hall with his entourage. Link had to fight back a sneer. _Arrogant bastard …_

"King Daphnes!" Kalidor called while trying to sound stern (and failing miserably). "King Daphnes, I demand to know who has tried to make off with my bride-to-be! It is an outrage! A scandal!"

Archimedes arched his back and growled softly. The feline soon had a Mohawk and his tail was frizzed out like a bottle brush.

"For one, Prince Kalidor," King Daphnes said in a surprisingly calm voice, "every effort is being made to get to the bottom of this situation, however" his voice suddenly became very stately and intimidating, "I have not agreed upon _any_ marriage offers for my daughter's hand, and it is very unseemly to make such bold statements about _my_ child. Do I make myself clear, Kalidor?"

"Yes, your majesty," Kalidor cringed.

The king turned back to Link, "As I was saying, dear lad, do you have any idea who may have tried to kidnap Zelda?"

Link rubbed his chin, "I may have an idea. I will get to the bottom of this, your majesty. I will protect her."

Kalidor threw his head back and laughed, "Nonsense! You are but a peasant and have not the skill or training to protect someone of noble lineage. I shall find this culprit and make them pay sufficiently."

Archimedes could bear no more and leaped atop Link's shoulder so he could be heard. "Ha! Kalidor, you couldn't fend off a fly! You will not speak to the princess's best friend and loyal protector in such tones. Where were you while Link held to Princess Zelda for dear life so that she was not spirited away by some fiend?"

Kalidor seemed to deflate under Archimedes' piercing glare and questioning. "Well, I was, uh, trapped behind several frightened maidens. They would not budge so that I could run to the princess's rescue."

"Liar!" Archimedes hissed. "As I fought along the floor to help Zelda, _you_ were cowered behind two of the guards crying like a frightened school girl!"

One of the guards standing beside Zelda's door muttered, "The cat speaks the truth, my liege."

"King Daphnes!" Kalidor continued red in the face and furious, "I will take the responsibility of uncovering this conspiracy against our fair princess!"

Link stepped forward with a deadly look upon his face. His voice was cold and serious as he said, "You do not love her. You will not protect her. Only a man with more than status on his mind can protect her. I care nothing for wealth or status … only for Zelda's safety."

Kalidor chuckled and looked to the king, "Daphnes, dear friend, surely you cannot let this upstart behave in such a manner." But when Kalidor looked into Daphnes' face, his demeanor quickly changed.

"Kalidor, tread lightly. This man has been my daughter's most loyal friend and companion for seven years. He has constantly supported her and the royal family. And I will not tolerate you speaking to him, or Archimedes, in such a demeaning tone."

"But – but your majesty …" Kalidor began but was soon cut off.

"No, Kalidor. Darunia and King Zora have already told me of your despicable behavior towards Archimedes, and you have blatantly shown disrespect to this young man before my very eyes. I want you and your companions to leave my grounds at once and that is final!" King Daphnes' voice boomed and echoed off the stone walls. Prince Kalidor skulked off with a scowl and his entourage in tow. King Daphnes sighed and turned back to Link. "I am truly sorry that he treated you that way."

"Forget it. It's not your fault, your highness," Link said.

"When will you leave to find who did this to my Zelda?" King Daphnes implored with a heavy heart. "Will you need anything? My guards, my armory, my treasury are at your disposal! Anything you need will be provided!"

"That will not be necessary, my king. Just have your stable hands feed and water Epona," Link said and put his hand on the king's shoulder, "I only need to talk to Zelda."

Daphnes nodded and motioned for the guards to allow Link entrance to Zelda's chamber. A guard opened the door for Link and he walked into her room. Zelda still lay on her bed and Impa sat beside her. Their heads turned as they saw Link approaching. Zelda wiped away her tears and sat up to face Link. Impa stood, "Link, what was all the commotion in the hall?"

"We had a disagreement as to who should take on the responsibility of protecting Princess Zelda."

"Oh?" Impa said, "And who challenged your authority on the matter?"

"Kalidor. Archimedes put him in his place and King Daphnes sent him packing for being so rude," Link answered.

"Really?" Zelda said as her face lit up despite the gloom, "My father told him to leave?"

"Yes. Kalidor tried to overstep his boundaries by claiming you as his bride-to-be, and your father let him know in no uncertain terms that you were not betrothed yet," Link happily answered Zelda. His remarks brightened the princess's face and it made Link's heart swell. He sighed as he remembered his task at hand then slowly turned to Impa. "Impa, may I have a few minutes alone with Zelda?"

Impa stood with her arms crossed and a finger tapping the steel vambrace upon her arm. "I will be right outside the door." She bowed to the princess and exited the room.

Zelda looked to Link with concern once again in her eyes. "What is it?"

Link sat beside her on the bed and they turned to face each other. "We both know whose voice we heard laughing in the hall. It means that Ganondorf has found a way out of the Evil Realm, and he is once again threatening you. He knows we have the other two pieces of the Triforce. He will stop at nothing to get to us. I am the only one who can protect you, Zelda."

"I know that, Link," she said softly.

"Zelda, I need the Ocarina of Time again."

"Why?"

Link looked the princess square in the eye, "Because it unlocks the only sword that will protect you."

"The Master Sword! But what of the Spiritual Stones?" she asked.

"Leave that to me. Just please, Zelda, take me to the Ocarina of Time."

Zelda took his hand and arose from the bed. "Of course I will, Link. I trust you." She looked at him and smiled as he stood to join her. "Come. I will take you to the vault." Zelda led Link through an antechamber that joined her bedroom and her study. Once in the study, Zelda opened a passage by tripping a switch under the desk. She rushed him through a low dusty passage while whispering, "We must hurry. If we're gone too long Impa will become suspicious." The passages had very little light, and Link desperately grasped Zelda's hand for a sense of direction. Zelda sped through the corridors as Link stumbled along behind her. At long last Zelda stopped and Link could barely see that she stood at a dead end. She began to whisper feverishly, "You are the only person I have shown this to. Anyone else who would stumble across this place would think it only a dead end. But I know better." She placed her left hand upon the wall and light began to emanate from her palm. The light shone ever so brightly and Link shielded his eyes. In a flash the light was gone, but so was the dead end. Where once was stone there was now a door. Zelda turned the knob and pulled Link into the hidden chamber. The dazzling lights within blinded Link after being in the dark passages, but soon his eyes became accustomed to the lights. The chamber resembled a fairy's fountain that had been housed within an enormous crystal geode. Shafts of glittering crystal jutted out from the walls, ceiling, and even the floor. About the room were pools of clear water fed from springs or crystal fountains fed by unknown sources. A path of smooth crystal was cut to the center of the room where a great sparkling pedestal in the shape of the Royal Family Crest stood proudly. Atop this stately work of art floated the Ocarina of Time.

Link was in awe and whispered, "Wow …"

Zelda took a hold of his hand again and lead him down the path. Her bare feet made soft slapping noises against the precious stone floor while Link's boots clunked along behind her footfalls. While they walked Zelda spoke, "This chamber is known only to the members of the Royal Family. I was shown it when I was only seven years old. My father told me the significance and importance of the Ocarina of Time and why we must keep its whereabouts secret." They drew close to the pedestal and Zelda silently indicated to Link that he must stop and wait. She walked up the crystal steps in front of the plinth and reverently reached with both hands to pull the ocarina from its resting place. She brought it down and held it to her chest as the turned back to Link. She stepped down to him slowly and met his eyes as she came to stand before him. Zelda's demeanor was that of a best friend, princess, and priestess all at once. She took a deep, cleansing breath before she spoke again. "Despite its great powers, it cannot be used lightly. The Ocarina of Time will not allow itself to be used for selfish or evil purposes. It can only be used for the greater good of Hyrule. You have wielded it once before, and with its help you saved us all from certain destruction. Link, my dear friend, you truly are the Hero of Time. Once again you ride in the name of Hyrule to protect not only me, but the entire kingdom. Ganondorf's plans will certainly only begin with my capture. He will not stop until he controls all, and the Hero of Time will have to defeat him once again." Zelda then held the ocarina out to Link.

Link received the enchanted instrument carefully and gently placed it in his hip pouch. He took Zelda's hands into his gently and said, "I will not fail you, Zelda. I will not fail Hyrule. I will not rest until I know that everything is safe once again."

"I know," she answered.

* * *

Soon the pair emerged into Zelda's study and the secret passage soundlessly sealed itself behind them. Link had only a moment to study his surroundings and as he did he noticed a large painting above the hearth mantle. The painting portrayed a regal woman in her prime adorned with jewels and fine clothing. Her golden hair was bound high and was affixed with combs. Upon the skirt of her magnificent dress was the Royal Family's Crest. "Zelda," Link began softly, "Who is …?"

But he never finished his question for Zelda tugged at his arm while hurriedly whispering, "There is no time! Impa will be in any moment!" As the two bustled into Zelda's bed chamber, they heard Impa rapping upon the door.

"Your highness? Did you hear me?" Impa implored while knocking.

Zelda rushed to the door and opened it with a smile. "So sorry, Impa dear; Link and I were in the study and did not hear you."

Impa entered the room with Archimedes at her heels. She looked between the two young adults and addressed Princess Zelda, "Your father sent me to tell Link that Epona has been fed and is ready when he is," Impa said coolly while eyeing the two with a glimmer of suspicion.

Link stepped forward, "Thank you, Impa. I shall be ready to go momentarily." He turned to Zelda and boldly took her hands in his, "Listen to me, Zelda. I want you to listen to Impa while I'm gone. I want you to lay low. Don't leave the castle if you can help it."

"But Link!" she began to protest but he gave her a very stern look.

"Zelda, I don't like the thought of you being confined within the castle as much as you do, but if it will keep you safe then so be it! I beg of you, princess, if not for yourself, then for me. Please stay inside as much as possible, and don't leave Impa's sight!" Link urged her. "It will ease my heart to know that you are being watched over and away from unfriendly eyes."

"For you then, I will do as you ask," Zelda said gently. She looked up and into his eyes and sighed, "Be careful. Come back to me in one piece."

Link smiled gently, "You know I will." He kissed her hands and let them go.

Archimedes gave the princess a feline-like bow while saying, "Worry not, dear princess. I shall make sure that he keeps his head on straight."

Link and Archimedes exited her room without another word and Impa asked for him to wait for her. Impa gave the order for seven guards to be stationed around the entrance to Zelda's bed chamber and three in her study. Impa began to follow Link through the halls that lead to the main foyer. Once Impa came to his side Link said, "I thought I just said that I didn't want her out of your sight."

"Young man," Impa began in her cold Sheikah tone, "Do you know whose voice rang through that hall tonight?"

"You may not believe me, Impa, but yes I do," Link's tone was just as cold and curt as Impa's.

Impa was taken back by his answer, but continued on, "Then you know where to start your search?"

"More or less, but I need a few things first. Rest assured that I will be in the Gerudo Valley by morning. Nabooru will have something to say about Ganondorf's reappearance."

Once arriving in the foyer they became silent. The middle-aged woman who had taken Link's cloak was waiting for him patiently. She was in tears as she handed the young man his cloak. "Dear boy, they say that you are going to find out who is trying to hurt the princess."

Link took his cloak from the woman gently, "Yes, ma'am, I am."

The plump woman pulled a handkerchief from her apron and wiped at her eyes, "Please Link, go and find out who is trying to do this. I have worked in the King's castle all my years and never met a kinder child than Princess Zelda. I couldn't stand to see someone harm her."

Link placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, "She is loved by all who know her, ma'am. I will not allow any harm to befall her."

The middle-aged woman nodded her thanks and sulked away while blowing her nose. Impa and Link looked to each other critically and continued walking out to the main gates where two guards stood beside Epona. Impa crossed her arms once they reached the gates and spoke, "Shall we expect occasional reports from you?"

"As often as I can spare myself," Link answered as he lifted Archimedes onto the horse.

Impa watched as Link mounted the horse and dismissed the guards. "Will you require anything from the castle before you leave?" the Sheikah asked.

"No, I have most everything I will need at home." Link lifted Epona's reins and readied his heels to spur her onto the field. He stopped short and turned to Impa as he remembered something. "Impa, I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"I saw a painting in Zelda's study. I never got the chance to ask her who it was, but she looked very much like Zelda. Who was she?"

Impa's face darkened slightly. "Why, that would be her mother."

"Oh, I see," Link said in an awkward tone. His inquiry died there, for everyone who dwelt in Hyrule knew that Zelda's mother died while giving birth to the princess. He tried to recover from the uncomfortable silence by muttering, "It's a lovely painting."

"No need to act embarrassed," Impa reassured him. "You were far too young to remember Queen Lillandra."

Link saluted Impa and spurred Epona onto the moonlit Hyrule Field.


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple of Time

**Author's Notes:** Sorry guys! I reposted this chapter because I noted a small discrepancy. I was re-playing OoT last night and realized that it's KOKIRI'S Emerald and GORON'S Ruby. So, I fixed it because I'm a bit anal-retentive about things like that. So, if you've already read this chappy, so sorry, it's just a minor change.  
Chapter Five may be about another week. I have my teenage nephews visiting and an eleven year old niece on her way. I'll have my hands full entertaining little ones. Be patient. I'm working on it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Temple of Time**

Link had no need to spur Epona to make her rush to their home on Lake Hylia. She felt her master's tension and knew that haste was of the gravest importance. By midnight Epona slowed to a trot beside their lakeside cottage. Link dismounted in an obvious hurry and Archimedes sprang from the horse's back to race inside the house alongside his companion. Epona took advantage of the situation and grazed in yard. Even though she was a horse, she knew that duty called and she would be needed to ride like the wind. Epona was not named after a horse goddess without good reason.

Link entered his home and gathered every saddle bag he could find. In a flurry he stuffed them with smoked meats, dried fruits, the few loaves of bread he had, and other foods fit for travel. Archimedes watched Link pack and asked, "So, when are we riding to the Gerudo Valley?"

"_We_ aren't. I am."

Archimedes' fur bristled, "What do you mean _you_ are? What about me? I'm coming with you!"

"No, Archimedes. It's too dangerous. You are going to stay here or you can stay at the castle with Princess Zelda."

The frisky feline pounced upon the saddle bag Link was packing, preventing him from stuffing it any further, and looked into Link's face with the most furious expression. "You are not going alone!" Archimedes hissed venomously.

"Archimedes, I have no time for this!"

"No, Link, you _will_ have the time for this, because I _am_ going with you. In the hall tonight, I did not just stand idly by while others screamed and watched you try to protect Zelda. I put my own neck on the line as well. She means as much to me as she does to you! I can't stand the thought of her being in danger as much as you can't!"

Link was dumbstruck, "Archimedes, I had no idea …"

The cat continued. "Link, you are not the only one who loves her. Before she gave me to you, Zelda kept me with her for two weeks. Those two weeks showed me why everyone loves her. And I will be damned if I stand by while she's in danger. I am coming to help you."

Link seriously looked at his feline companion and realized that asking Archimedes to stay home would be almost as bad as standing back and letting Kalidor take on _his_ responsibility. _He is only acting out of love for Zelda, which is exactly what I am doing. I cannot ask him to stay …_ Link sighed, "I'm sorry, Archimedes. I won't ask you to stay. You can come, but bear in mind that this is no pleasurable adventure like you're used to."

"If it's for Zelda, then I will forsake all luxury," the cat swore.

"Very well. Now, I must show you something that I have kept secret from everyone for seven years," Link said as he grabbed two empty saddle bags and opened the trapdoor the lead into their cellar.

The feline regained his haughty posture and teased Link, "What's hidden in the cellar? The _good_ wine?"

Link grabbed a lit oil lamp and began to descend the stairs into the cellar. "This is no time for jokes, Archimedes. I haven't even told Zelda that I have these items." The cat, unable to fight his innate curiosity, scampered down the steps beside Link. Once in the heart of the cellar Link sat the oil lamp on a crate behind him. Link reached for crates in front of him and began to clear them away from the wall. One by one he moved them to reveal the stone foundation of their home. Archimedes looked at this wall and arched his feline brow as if saying _You can't be serious?_

Link removed his left arm guard and laid the Triforce of Courage marking upon the cold stone wall. A brief flash of light came from the back of his hand and the wall shuddered softly. Slowly, the stones parted one by one and the cat's jaw dropped. When the stones stopped they had created a wide doorway. Link picked up the oil lamp and held it in the doorway to illuminate the hidden niche's contents. Archimedes' eyes bulged as he saw a hidden armory. "By the Golden Goddesses … No wonder you told old King Daphnes that you had it covered!" the cat gasped.

The oil lamp illuminated the many weapons that sat on shelves or hung on the wall: The Fairy Bow and its quiver; an overstuffed Bomb Bag and a pouch of Bombchus; the Lens of Truth; the Megaton Hammer; the Longshot; Biggoron's Sword; the Silver and Gold Gauntlets; a Hylian Shield and the Mirror Shield; the Iron Boots and the Hover Boots; the Golden and Silver Scales; four empty bottles; a chain mail shirt accompanied by the Kokiri Tunic, the Zora Tunic, and its counterpart the Goron Tunic with their respective matching hats; three brilliant gems that contained the powers of Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love; and finally Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire. On the floor sat a chest that held unknown treasures. Archimedes regained his voice, "What's all this? What's in the chest?"

"Well, the shortest answer will come first. In the chest are weapons that were made for a child and I have outgrown; such as a boomerang, the Kokiri Sword and Shield, and a slingshot. Those are being saved for if I ever have a son to teach how to use them. Now, all of these things came from my first battle with Ganondorf," Link spoke as he reached for the Kokiri Tunic. "Despite any other green tunic I own, this is _the_ tunic I began that quest in. I was twelve and was sent on a journey that spanned years."

"I know," Archimedes interrupted him.

Link looked at the cat strangely, "How?"

"Zelda told me about how the two of you sealed Ganondorf away in the Evil Realm, and how no one knows about it except the two of you."

"Ah, so this won't be as long of an explanation as I thought. I can skip to the end. When Zelda sent me back to when that whole mess began, to my dismay I was left with an arsenal that I couldn't use half of. When I deposited the Master Sword on its pedestal in the Temple of Time and sealed the doorway again, I saw that the Spiritual Stones were still there. I couldn't leave them there! That would leave someone half the keys to obtain the Master Sword. So I took it upon myself to hide these things away in case they would be needed again. Who else could guard them better than I?" Link shrugged. "So once I built this place for myself, I managed to create an enchanted door to guard them that would open only with the Triforce of Courage."

Archimedes nodded to his friend, "It's a good thing that you did. They're needed now."

Link pulled the white leather tunic off and slid the chain mail shirt over his linen shirt. He then picked up the Kokiri Tunic and pulled it on over the chain mail. Link next removed his leather gauntlets and reached for the Golden Gauntlets. Piece by piece he put on his old garb, and with each piece he looked more and more like the Hero of Time. Belts and pouches filled with various weapons and items were tethered about his waist and chest, the Longshot dangled from a hook on his belt, and an empty gold and blue sheath hung upon his back. Link looped the quiver over his arm and shoulder, and then he positioned the final article needed to finish the ensemble: his green hat. Whatever could not be strapped to his person or stuffed into a pouch was then placed into the empty saddle bags. Link stuffed a black hooded cloak in the last bag and then slung these bags over his shoulder and grabbed the Fairy Bow and Biggoron's Sword. He tapped the stones with the back of his left hand and the stones twitched and squirmed back into their inconspicuous resting places. Link and Archimedes then returned to the main floor of the cottage. Link set the weapon laden bags next to the bags filled with food. He turned away from the baggage and walked towards the door.

Archimedes cocked his head to the side and asked, "Where are you going? You forgot the bags."

Link turned to the cat, "Come on. We won't need Epona for this trip. Besides, she needs to rest." Archimedes shrugged and followed Link outside. Link strode about twenty paces away from the door and stopped. "Jump on my shoulder, Archimedes."

The feline sprang onto his friend's shoulder. "What now?"

"Just wait," Link said. He opened a pouch and pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

"Where did you get that?" Archimedes inquired.

"From Zelda. Now let me concentrate," Link sighed. He brought the mouthpiece to his lips while hoping that he could remember how to play the melody. His fears soon dissolved as the tunes all came flooding back to him and he exhaled into the ocarina. His fingers seamlessly found the notes to the Prelude of Light. As the tune faded into the breeze that gently blew about them, a whirlpool of twinkling lights danced around them. They felt themselves become light as air as their bodies disappeared, and they rode the back of the wind with the beams of light twirling about them. Within moments they saw Hyrule Field speeding by at phenomenal speeds and in a blur they were descending over the lawns that bordered the Temple of Time. Their bodies rematerialized within the temple and the duo was safely deposited on their feet. They stood upon the emblem of the Triforce. Archimedes shook himself instinctively, but Link stared in awe at the looming sanctuary before him. _Seven years … has it really been so long? Yet here I am again …_ Link slid the Ocarina of Time back into its pouch and he called to Archimedes, "Come on." Link's feet carried him automatically along the path he traveled in another time while his loyal friend followed.

Link slowly walked up the path just a few steps with reverence in his every step. The young Hylian saw the Pedestal of Time standing ahead. _The fact that I have ever been here sometimes feels as if it was merely a peculiar dream. After seven years of only you and your best friend knowing of the greatest peril in Hyrule's history, it does seem like a horrible dream. But I must remember now that it was real … that mark on the back of your hand is proof … the memories and the years of relentless nightmares are proof …_ Link walked along the thick red carpet that marked the path to the pedestal and his boots echoed off the great stone walls with a resounding "Thud … thud … thud …" He soon came within reach of the stand. Link took a deep breath as he reached into another pouch and pulled out the three shining Spiritual Stones. He carefully set the Kokiri Emerald on the left, followed by the Goron Ruby in the middle, and finally he placed Zora's Sapphire on the right.

Link stepped back and drew forth the Ocarina of Time. He looked down at Archimedes and said, "Here goes nothing." He brought the instrument to his lips again and began to play a soft and solemn tune: The Song of Time. The melody hung in the air and reverberated against the stones. Link felt a shudder move through the air, as if great mystical energies were gathering to perform a wondrous task. Then, before the pair's very eyes, the Door of Time slowly inched apart to reveal a cavernous vestibule. Upon the dais was a grand mosaic of the Triforce and in the center was the Master Sword standing tall and proud within its perch.

Link advanced proudly and stepped up to the pedestal that cradled the Master Sword. He gently wrapped his hand around the hilt and pulled swiftly. He lifted the sword high, pointing the tip toward the heavens, and felt the Triforce of Courage glow brightly upon his left hand. A great light encompassed him and Archimedes had to shield his eyes. In a flash, the light was extinguished and Link stood breathless as he held the sacred blade. Link himself seemed to have an inner glow and he swung the blade around, as if reacquainting himself with an old friend. After an enthusiastic spin attack, Link swung the blade around triumphantly before smoothly arching the blade around to let it rest in its scabbard. He then walked back to a dazed looking Archimedes.

The cat looked up at Link as if seeing him for the first time. Link strode from the chamber proudly. His head was high and his eyes contained the fire of determination. He reached down and lifted up the shocked cat. "Now we venture to the Gerudo Valley," Link said to the cat with a smile.

* * *

A shower of blue facets of light fell gently upon an island in Lake Hylia. Link and Archimedes soon materialized within the particles of light. Link placed the Ocarina of Time back in its pouch after the Serenade of Water transported them back to Lake Hylia. The pair strolled across the bridges connecting the islands of the lake to the mainland. Within minutes they spied Epona still grazing in the tall grasses. Epona raised her head from the grasses and neighed as she saw Link and Archimedes crossing the bridge towards her. The pair crossed the lush grasses surrounding their home and entered to cottage to retrieve the supplies. Epona patiently waited while Link emerged with the bags and began to secure them to her back. He then took a few empty water skins to the lake and filled them. Before long, Link was lifting Archimedes to his usual spot atop Epona and then lifting himself into the saddle.

Link gave Epona an enthusiastic "Hiya!" and the great chestnut horse shot into a gallop across the grounds of Lake Hylia. The wind whipped through Link's hair and his hat flapped along behind him. Archimedes could not help himself at first and batted at the wind-blown cap once or twice. As they neared the borders of Lake Hylia a large, bird-shaped shadow passed overhead with a riotous "Hoot-Hoo!" Link looked up to see a great brown owl descending to land in a nearby tree. "I say! Hoot-Hoo, Link!"

Link directed Epona to the tree as he called out, "Kaepora!"

The flapping of Kaepora Gaebora's wings caused a small whirlwind as the giant owl perched himself on a thick branch. "Are you beginning your quest so soon?" Kaepora asked.

Epona slowed to a stop before the tree and Link looked up at the owl. "Yes, I set out as soon as I could gather everything. How did you know?"

"Impa called to me as she saw me gliding by the castle. She informed me that you would be checking on leads in the Gerudo Valley by morning. I came to see if I could be of assistance."

Link thought for a moment before answering the wise owl. "Do you think you could reach Gerudo Valley before I do?"

"Certainly, my boy. What do you need?" Kaepora asked.

"I need you to alert Nabooru that I am on my way and that I request an audience with her. She is no friend of the enemy and will offer any help or information that she has to give."

Kaepora Gaebora tilted his head around and gave the young man a strange look, "Are you sure that it is a wise idea to alert her to your coming? She may cover up evidence."

Link shook his head, "Nabooru would never have been involved with this; not even if her life depended on it. But she may have had 'visitors' in her area who may have had a hand in this, and perhaps she can tell me where they are. Tell her that I want news of any suspicious happenings in the Gerudo Valley for the past few months. Anything that may seem trivial to them could contain vital information for me."

"Very well. If she has your vote of confidence then I will do as you ask," Kaepora spread his wings in preparation for take off, but stopped short. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Impa bid me to give you this from Princess Zelda." The owl stooped his head down to un-knot something from around his talon. Kaepora tossed a small delicate piece of fabric and it floated down from his resting place in the tree tops. Link leaped from his saddle and caught it gently. It was a handkerchief bearing Zelda's initials and the Royal Family's Crest. Kaepora shouted down, "She said that it was for good luck," the owl spoke as he resumed his take off.

Link tucked the token into his tunic and waived farewell to the enormous owl. "Many thanks, Kaepora!"

Kaepora flapped his wings with great vigor and returned to the skies. The owl angled his wings and turned towards the Gerudo Valley in the West. Link climbed back into the saddle spurring Epona out of the lands surrounding Lake Hylia and into Hyrule Field. He urged Epona to their left with a cry, directing her onto a path that leads to their destination. They rode hard for nearly two and half hours before Link stopped to give Epona a break. He and Archimedes opened a bag and nibbled on a bit of dried fruit and smoked fish while all three rested. After a refreshing drink from the water skins Link and Archimedes retook their places atop Epona and rode off into the night again. As the sky began to lighten before the break of dawn Link spied the canyon that lead into the Gerudo Valley against the horizon. The sun broke over the horizon spilling down its golden rays as Epona's hooves clopped over the wooden bridge leading into the desert valley.

Link slowed the horse's pace to a swift trot as they sought Nabooru's home. Soon they came upon a large stone dwelling and three guards approached to welcome them.

"Greetings, Master Link. Nabooru was alerted to your arrival early this morning. Come. We shall lead you to a chamber to refresh yourself before your audience," the foremost guard said.

Link waved his hand, "I thank you, but that won't be necessary." He dismounted from Epona and continued to speak, "I must see Nabooru at once." Archimedes leaped down and remained beside Link.

One of the guards came forward and took Epona's reins from Link to lead her to a stable. The remaining guards bowed and said, "Right this way."


	5. Chapter 5: Rupees in the Sand

**Author's Notes:** I am so sorry for taking so long on this chapter. It has been so insane around here lately. Road trips, housesitting, etc. etc. ... but I'd have to say that the worst blow was that my cat (Archimedes, from whom the character in this story is based) almost died. I had to rush him to the vet in the middle of the night, and thankfully, he is home now and recovering ... but fighting me tooth and nail to take his antibiotics. So again, I apologize for the delay.  
Read, enjoy, review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda ... Nintendo does. I only own the original characters and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rupees in the Sand**

The two guards escorted Link into Nabooru's hall where she sat in her place of honor as the queen of the Gerudo people. One guard stepped forward and announced Link to their leader. Nabooru rose from her seat with a warm smile and approached Link with open arms. "Link! Welcome to my home. I wish it were under happier circumstances, however rest assured that you will have our full cooperation and everything you need shall be given." She gracefully stepped to him and they embraced.

When they broke from their hug Link looked to her and said, "I trust that Kaepora filled you in on the situation?"

"Not entirely. He said that someone had tried to abduct Zelda and that the clues would lead you to the desert. Kaepora said that you were on your way to investigate," Nabooru summarized as she returned to her seat. Soon a hand maiden brought a chair for Link and sat it upon the dais near Nabooru. Another brought a carafe of wine, cheeses, and fruits for them to break their fasts. A goblet of wine was handed to each of them and the servants bowed before leaving the chamber.

Link took his seat and Archimedes sat near his feet. "I have done a great deal of business here over the years and I know that you or any of your thieves would never attempt anything like this." Link leaned close to Nabooru and spoke in a hushed tone, "This may sound extremely strange, but from what I can surmise Ganondorf is involved in this."

"Ganondorf!" Nabooru exclaimed quietly, "But he has not been seen for seven years."

"I know, Nabooru, but there is irrefutable evidence that Ganondorf is back and he is after Princess Zelda."

Nabooru rested her head on her hand and sighed. "He was the worst thing to happen to my people. These past seven years have been so prosperous for the Gerudo. Not only have our thieves obtained more mercenary contracts from neighboring kingdoms, but we have expanded into other industries."

Link raised his goblet to Nabooru, "You have produced the best weavers and tailors in Hyrule!"

Nabooru lifted her glass and joined his toast. "I thank you," She drank and then her voice became grave and determined, "The Gerudo people have never experienced this kind of prosperity. My people have flourished, and I will be damned before I see Ganondorf come tearing back in here to ruin everything we have worked for!"

"Nabooru! Nabooru!" Link said in a calming voice, "I don't want to see that, either. That's why I'm here. He threatens everything that this whole kingdom has worked to achieve these past years." He sipped his wine and grabbed a large slice of cheese. "Now, I need to know of anything suspicious that has occurred within, oh, say the last year. _Anything_. Even if it seems trivial to you, it could point us in the right direction."

Nabooru took some fruit and began to slice it as she thought. "Let's see, there was a report a few days ago of someone harassing the carpenters while they were replacing the doors in the training grounds and a set of their tools went missing ... probably an upstart trainee. Another report came in about three weeks ago about the flying carpet merchant in the wastelands been accosted by two people seeking a forged training pass. About six months ago a group of young thief trainees were caught trying to enter the Desert Colossus as a stunt."

"Could they possibly have been sympathetic to Ganondorf's cause?" Link asked.

"I haven't encountered anyone in three years who was 'sympathetic' to his rule," Nabooru said. Nabooru went on listing off odd encounters as they both ate their share of the cheese and fruit. Finally Nabooru finished up her account, and Link made mental note of the leads to follow up on. She rose from her seat and escorted Link to the guards waiting by the door. "Link, if I think of anything else I will send word. For the time being, we have prepared a room for you and there should be a hot bath waiting right about now. You have my leave to explore anywhere in the valley you see fit for we have nothing to hide. But for the time being I want you to bathe, relax, and rest, my friend."

After being fed and drinking two large glasses of wine, Link began to feel exhaustion weighing upon his limbs. Archimedes yawned and stretched as they walked along. They bid Nabooru farewell and followed the guards to their room. Despite his lethargy, Link was quite impressed with the accommodations. While the building was made of sandstone, and alone would appear quite drab and boring, it was adorned with brilliantly colored wall hangings and rich drapes. The bed was outfitted with numerous pillows and an emerald green canopy. Before the empty hearth stood a bathtub filled with steaming water and Link looked upon it with relief. Archimedes immediately ran to the bed and stretched himself out across three pillows. The fatigued feline purred for a matter of seconds before falling asleep.

Link turned and was about to dismiss the guards when he saw that only one remained. "Where did the other guard go?" he asked.

"I sent her along. I have something to tell you, Master Link," the remaining guard said earnestly. Link raised an eyebrow and looked at the guard with curiosity. The guard shuffled nervously but trudged on with determination. "Master Link, before I came under the tutelage of Nabooru I served under Ganondorf. After seeing how he ruled the valley, I do not wish for his return. However, I heard Nabooru telling you about the incident with the flying carpet merchant. I know that I have seen those two people who were harassing him in the company of Ganondorf once or twice."

Link knitted his brow, "Why didn't you include that in the report to Nabooru?"

"I wasn't in charge of the report. I was on the sidelines, and I couldn't remember exactly who they were," the guard admitted with shame. "I should have said something, but I did not know how to explain everything. But I am telling you now! You need to speak to that merchant."

Link thought for a moment. "I understand," he said to the guard softly, "Notify Nabooru that I will venture into the Haunted Wasteland. I will also need a plain, light colored, hooded traveling cloak ready for my use."

The guard smiled with relief, "Most certainly, Master Link." With a quick bow, she turned and left Link to his bath.

* * *

After a brief nap Link arose and found the cloak he requested draped over the settee. With much grunting and groaning Link was finally able to coax Archimedes from the divot he had formed in the pillows. Link strapped the Master Sword to his waist for the time being, adorned the cloak (hood down), and strapped a small pack to his back. Once Link checked that he had all that would be needed, they set out for the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland. At the gates they encountered a small number of Gerudo guards and they bowed to Link as he approached. "I hope to return by sundown," he said to the guards as he drew near, "And let Nabooru know that I wish to discuss my findings with her over the evening meal." Without another word he pulled up his hood and he and Archimedes ventured into the Haunted Wasteland. The clouds of sand that rose from the duo's footsteps were soon lost amidst the eternal sandstorm of the wasteland. Link marched along a path that lead to the great posts tied off with red streamers marking safe passage through the constantly whirling sands.

Once they reached the first marker he stopped beside a large wooden crate. Link climbed atop the crate and the spunky feline jumped up beside him. He lifted the cat under his left arm and reached to his belt with his right hand for his Longshot. Archimedes looked to the pit of quicksand before them and let out a low mournful meow. Link aimed carefully before pulling the trigger on the spring loaded grappling hook. The chain and hook zipped across the trench of deadly sand and firmly grasped a crate that stood safely on the other side of the sands. As the chain recoiled Link and Archimedes were pulled to safety. Link looked to his companion after grappling across the treacherous sands. Archimedes' fur was bristled, his whiskers were frazzled, and his claws were buried in Link's cloak. "Would you mind warning me before another stunt like that?" the cat hissed as he tried to retract his claws.

Link just shook his head and continued into the desert while still carrying Archimedes. He trudged through the sands carrying his friend for some time. They passed post after post until at last, there were two paths to choose from. Link instinctively veered to the left. A trail of flagged posts stretched for no more than a quarter of a mile before ending at a wooden pier style walkway. Archimedes looked ahead to their destination and became baffled as he spied the merchant atop his floating carpet. "He's floating on a flying carpet over a quicksand pit! How are we supposed to reach him?"

Link sat Archimedes down and removed the pack from his shoulders. He opened the pack and pulled out a pair of boots with wings upon the heels. "We'll reach him with these." Link removed the Kokiri Boots from his feet and put on the Hover Boots. After placing the Kokiri Boots in the bag he put the sack back on and then lifted Archimedes into his arms. Link broke into a run straight for the end of the "pier."

Archimedes tensed and his fur stood on end. "Link! Link, what are you doing?" the cat screeched. Link ran right off the end of the walk way and the cat shrieked. The poor feline expected to be engulfed in sand and be pulled into oblivion, but instead found himself safely cradled in Link's arms as they stood upon the carpet before the bushy haired merchant. Link sat him down and Archimedes observed the Link's feet hovered an inch above the carpet.

The merchant smiled as he approached the pair. "Welcome! Welcome lads! Can I interest you in some of my products? Are you in need of explosives?"

"No, sir, but thank you," Link said. "What I would like is some information about when you were attacked a few weeks ago."

The merchant's already scruffy beard and eyebrows twitched, "Oh THAT!" He sputtered in aggravation, and then he motioned for Link and Archimedes to have a seat. "I'll tell you all that you wish to know if you promise to punish the culprits!"

"If they are the same people that I seek, you can rest assured that I will. Either way, any pertinent information will be passed the Nabooru and the Guard," Link assured him.

"Excellent! Now, what do you wish to know?"

Link leaned in and said, "I want to hear everything about this incident. I want to hear the full story and every detail that you can remember."

The merchant stroked his beard as he recalled the night in question. "I was packing up to prepare to venture back home for the evening …" (Cue flashback sound effect.)

_It was a descent day and I made a fair bit of profit. I had just finished counting rupees and prepared to put on my cloak when I heard bickering at the end of the walkway. I turned and saw two old women in black robes. They had buggy eyes and stark white hair. They were shouting at each other, it sounded like they were fighting over finding the right merchant …heh, heh, like there was someone else … so I called out to see if there was a problem. Their squawking stopped when they saw me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as they flew across the gap separating the pier and my rug. The two approached me and I wanted to back away but I was too shocked to move. They began to question me about my goods. "Do you have any fairies in stock?" or "How fresh are your Keese wings?" I told them that I didn't carry anything of that sort and that they should perhaps try Kakariko Village or Death Mountain. Then they began to harass me for a Gerudo Training Pass. I told them that those must be earned and are not for sale. They insisted that I could procure one or forge one, and that price was no object. I began to protest but one of them shoved an orange rupee in my hand. I stared at it in awe, and the other whispered "We'll be back for it in one week, hmm?" At this point I recovered and became enraged. I threw the rupee into the sands and shouted, "No! Not for five hundred rupees! Not for FIVE THOUSAND rupees! Get the hell out of my sight and never darken my business again!"…_

"Then I called for the guards and they tucked tail and ran," the merchant finished his tale.

Link rubbed his chin and knitted his brow in thought. He was silent for some time before he arose and handed the merchant a purple rupee. "Thank you for your information. I will do everything I can to track those women down."

The merchant pocketed the rupee and beamed at the young man, "Thank you, lad! Come back if you ever need anything in the lines of explosives!"

Link nodded to the hairy merchant and grabbed Archimedes. They ran back across the chasm with the Hover Boots. Once on the other side Link changed back into his Kokiri Boots. He and Archimedes began to make their way back to the Gerudo Fortress. The merchant and his carpet faded from sight and Archimedes began to gripe to Link. "You passed that old fart a fifty when he didn't tell you a thing!"

"He told me plenty, Archimedes."

"Like what?"

"For one, those women could be none other than Koume and Kotake; the twin witch servants of Ganondorf, also known as Twinrova. The hair, the bickering, the items they sought, it all points to them. Also, I know where they have been."

Archimedes arched a feline brow, "How did that story tell you where they've been?"

"Archimedes, there is only one consistent way to get an orange rupee. I doubt they would have been diving in Zora's Fountain … they have been in the Lost Woods."

"How do you know that? What's the other way to get an orange rupee?"

"Killing a Skull Kid."

* * *

They stayed in the Gerudo Valley long enough to inform Nabooru of their findings and sleep a full eight hours. At daylight Link and Archimedes set out upon Epona. The sunlight broke over Hyrule Field as Link spurred Epona on at top speed. Link narrowed his eyes as he scanned the horizon and plotted his course. Around midday Epona neared a fork in the path and Link veered left. Archimedes shouted, "Where are you going?"

Link turned his head and responded. "I'm stopping by the castle."

"Why!"

"I just need to see her."

Archimedes shook his head behind Link's back. _I wish I could blame him, but I can only imagine what this whole attempted abduction has done to him. He has to make sure that she is safe. On the other hand, I have to wonder if some small part of him is relieved that this happened … it postponed her betrothal. It would have killed him to see her promised to someone else._

Epona slowed instinctively as she saw the castle looming ahead. She trotted nimbly across the drawbridge into Hyrule Market. The townsfolk bustled across the bazaar carrying their varying parcels and bundles and weaving their paths around Epona without a second thought. Link heard a few small children chirp to their mothers, "Momma! Look at the pretty kitty! He's riding a horse!" Link directed the horse through the marketplace and to the gates leading to the castle. The guards nodded at the young Hylian and allowed him to pass.

* * *

Zelda sat by a large picture window overlooking the marketplace while she worked on a piece of embroidery. She set the fabric and needle down and stretched her hands. The princess rubbed her tired eyes and sighed as she turned to look out at the beautiful spring day. _It has only been a day and a half, but staying inside is already driving me stir crazy! But I promised him that I would stay inside. It's much harder to do than I thought. What I wouldn't give for an hour to walk through the marketplace … _The princess' thoughts stopped short as a horse and rider came into view. Her face lit with joy as her eyes registered the rider of a chestnut horse wearing a tell-tale green tunic. Zelda promptly tossed aside her embroidery and flew from her seat, startling Impa in the process. "He's here! He's here!" she gleefully cried. Impa glanced out the window to see what the princess was so ecstatic about and saw Link riding towards the castle. Impa followed Zelda out of the room and through the halls. Impa had no trouble keeping up with the young woman as she ran for the main gate to greet her hero.

Impa thought to herself as she saw Zelda running ahead. _Those two have been thicker than thieves since they were young. I have seen them grow ever closer throughout the years, and now their relationship stands at an awkward standstill. So much more than friends, yet both bound by class and duty not to admit how much they love one another. They defy that rule in whatever way they can, and I hope that when the time comes that my liege does not crush their spirits._ Zelda rounded a corner and she was illuminated by the bright sunshine pouring through the main entrance of the castle. Impa came around the same corner in time to see Link dismounting at the gates and Zelda running to him at full speed. Impa witnessed the change in their auras as they embraced each other. Amidst so much anxiety and mystery, they were still able to find peace with each other. Impa prayed from the bottom of her heart. _Din, Farore, Nayru, I have never asked you for much, but I pray that someway you can make it possible for them to find the happiness they deserve._


	6. Chapter 6: The Skull Kid's Grave

**Author's Notes:** My apologies for this chapter coming so late. I had the most epic case of writer's block. Until I get character models written up, I think this story is going on the back burner. I am begining my last semester of college. I graduate in May and I want to make sure that I keep my GPA up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda, yadda, yadda, yadda. I just own the storyline and the Original Characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Skull Kid's Grave**

Link dismounted from Epona's back and was just about to lift Archimedes down when he heard someone shouting. He pivoted and saw Zelda sprinting towards him. Her hair glinted like strands of spun gold in the sunlight and Link's heart dropped from the sight of her. His face broke into a relieved and blissful smile as he instinctively opened his arms to her. Zelda shot into his arms laughing gleefully. Link lifted her up and spun her around; he even caught himself laughing with her. _Her happiness is my happiness, and I will only know peace again when she is safe._ With great reluctance Link sat her back on her own two feet and kissed her hand. "I know it's only been about two days, but I was passing through. I had to see you, Zelda."

Zelda took his hand, "I understand. Please, come inside and tell Impa and me what you have discovered so far." Link offered Zelda his arm and as they turned away, Zelda noticed that Archimedes remained upon Epona's back. "Archimedes, aren't you coming with us?" she asked.

"No, dear princess, I am going to take advantage of the downtime and take a nap while Link catches you up on our travels," Archimedes said with a slight yawn.

Zelda smiled and waived at the feline before they walked towards the portcullis where Impa stood awaiting them. Impa took the lead and ushered everyone into a small conference chamber near the throne room.

Impa saw them to their seats and announced, "I will summon King Daphnes. I shall return shortly."

Link and Zelda sat in silence for some time. Link nervously took the initiative and addressed Zelda. "I came across an interesting lead in the Gerudo Valley. Nabooru was a great help."

"Oh," Zelda said. Her brow knotted for a second and then smoothed over. "I see."

Link looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of … _Is that jealousy in her eyes? Is she jealous of Nabooru? But why … _"Yeah, she told me that the merchant in the Haunted Wasteland had been harassed not too long ago and talking to him proved useful."

"Really?" Zelda asked as the twinkle of resentment faded from her eyes.

"Yes, in fact I will be heading to the Lost Woods after I speak with you all."

"When will you be back again?" Zelda asked mournfully.

Link sighed deeply, "I honestly don't know, Princess."

She took a deep breath and confessed, "I feel much safer with you near."

"I know," Link said as he reached across the table to hold her hand. He squeezed her fingers gently and comfortingly, and she returned the gesture.

At this point Impa returned to the room preceded by King Daphnes. The young pair jumped slightly at the interruption and Zelda's cheeks soon became flushed, tinged with the natural rouge of embarrassment. The king took his seat at the head of the table giving the youngsters a soft, yet piercing, quizzical stare. He cleared his throat and turned his full attention to Link. "Well, my lad, Impa tells me that you have found clues on your short journey."

"Yes, your majesty," Link said politely before launching into his account of the recent events in the Gerudo Valley. He relayed his findings on the merchant's ordeal, and the strange old witches who antagonized him. "They have to be Koume and Kotake, my liege. They were servants of Ganondorf who could still be loyal to him."

"Not necessarily," Impa said with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, Impa?" King Daphnes asked.

"A witch's loyalty belongs solely to her mentor; all other loyalties are secondary."

"What do you think they are up to, my boy?" King Daphnes inquired.

"They could be trying to assist him in gaining power; beyond that, I cannot say," Link answered honestly.

Impa rubbed her chin, "But why a Skull Kid? It couldn't be something as trivial as money."

Link nodded, "I fully agree with you, Impa. They must have sought something that can only be found in the Lost Woods." He sighed and arose from his seat, "And now, I must excuse myself. I am heading directly to the Lost Woods to investigate further."

"So soon?" King Daphnes asked.

"Immediately, my king. I must find out what is going on, and why Zelda is in danger." Link bowed and excused himself from the chamber.

* * *

Link and Epona rode into the Kokiri Forest after the violet twilight had deepened to star-strewn indigo. As they entered the small village a stifling air of uneasiness fell about them. Despite the late hour they were soon approached by Saria. Her face was marred by concern and fear. Link quickly dismounted, "Saria, has something happened? You look so distraught." 

Archimedes dashed off the horse's back and growled softly. "There is something wrong in the air here, my friend. I like it not."

Saria staggered towards Link; seeing him but not really seeing him. "I knew you would come," she muttered as she wrung her hands. "The Lost Woods … the woods … oh Goddesses, _the woods_!"

"Saria!" Link grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They were misted and glazed as if she was in shock. "Saria, what has happened?"

Saria raised a shaky arm and slowly extended a finger to indicate the entrance to the Lost Woods. The young Hylian and his feline turned their attention to the gateway. Link gasped and Archimedes whispered, "By Din's Fire!" The tunnel into the Lost Woods had sealed itself. Thorns, vines, and even roots had grown at preternatural rates to form a web of foliage across the path.

"Saria, who did this!?" Link demanded as gentle a tone as he could.

Saria sobered slightly but mechanically answered his question. "The Skull Kids revolted. They had become restless a few weeks ago, and they steadily became more and more hostile. This morning they completely went berserk while some of us were gathering plants and herbs. Mido is injured, as are others. After we retreated they sealed the entrance, and it lashes out at anyone who goes near it."

Link stood gaping at the barricaded tunnel, trying to comprehend what Saria had told him. Archimedes began to think aloud, "They must be retaliating over their dead comrade. What else would provoke such action? But why would they attack the Kokiri? They are children; it's adults they hate."

"You may be right, Archimedes. But luckily we can still get in."

"How?" Archimedes asked with a furrowed brow.

"The same way we got to the Temple of Time. I remember the song that will take us to the Sacred Forest Meadow that lies beyond the Lost Woods; however I will not leave with Saria in such a state." Link lifted Saria and she neither protested nor spoke. Link walked across the village with Archimedes and Epona in tow. The Kokiri girl started blankly into nothingness as Link carried her into her hut and laid her on the bed within. Epona patiently waited outside the hut and grazed. Link knew that his mare would not wander, and so he placed Archimedes on his shoulder. He pulled the Ocarina of Time from his hip pouch and played the Minuet of Forest. As before, the facets of light, this time green, coiled about Link and his feline companion and whisked them into the Sacred Forest Meadow.

They were set gracefully upon the Triforce seal before the entrance to the Forest Temple. The cries and calls of nocturnal creatures echoed in the air. Archimedes leaped down as Link drew an arrow and nocked it onto the string of the Fairy's Bow. They began to walk down the steps that lead across the meadow and to the back entrance to the Lost Woods. After wending their way through the path crossing the meadow they cautiously entered the archway into the Lost Woods. Link took slow, deliberate, silent steps as he observed their surroundings. He kept the bowstring taut; prepared for a Skull-Kid to attack at any second. Archimedes remained close to Link's heels as he crept towards the archway on the right. They had passed halfway through the tunnel when they heard voices ahead.

"The Kokiri say they had nothing to do with it, but how else could someone have entered the woods and murdered Tari?"

"I agree. This whole situation stinks! The Kokiri know more than they are letting on!"

Two Skull Kids lurked ahead, verbalizing their own assumptions about the Kokiri. Link spied them standing beneath a tree in the next clearing. He raised the bow and took aim. Archimedes softly hissed, just loud enough for Link's ears, "You aren't going to kill them, are you!? You'll only make things worse for the Kokiri!"

"Watch …" Link whispered cryptically. As he locked on to a Skull Kid, the arrowhead became wreathed in an icy mist and soon the tip of the arrow was akin to an icicle. The bowstring softly twanged as the arrow rocketed towards its target. The first Skull Kid became encased in ice as Link readied another arrow.

"What the --?!"

But the second couldn't finish his sentence for he was also frozen in place.

Link nocked another arrow and walked into the moonlit clearing. The Skull Kids stood frozen beneath the tree; one in a natural pose while the other appeared more suspicious. Archimedes tiptoed to them and sniffed. "Will they be okay?"

"Absolutely. Perhaps a bit stiff and sore when the enchantment wears off, but no worse for the wear," Link reassured his friend. "Let's move on."

The two moved silently towards another tunnel. While still in the shadows of the passageway they scanned the next clearing for any inhabitants. "There!" Archimedes hissed, "A Deku Scrub near the Gossip Stone!" Link shoulder his bow and returned the arrow to the quiver. He pulled his shield forward and slipped it onto his arm.

"Stay here," Link whispered to the cat. Once receiving a nod of agreement, Link sprinted forward. He rolled to a stop, kneeling about seven feet before the Deku Scrub. The shrub shuddered and popped up from the ground. It spied Link invading his "personal bubble" and then jumped; rocketing a Deku Nut in the Hylian's direction. Link angled his shield so that the projectile recoiled and struck the Deku Scrub. It yelped in pain and began to retreat, hopping and crying. Link quickly traded the shield for his bow and an arrow from the quiver. Nocking an arrow, he took aim for the wailing scrub as frost gathered on the arrowhead. He released the arrow and it soared for its target. The Deku Scrub gave a final shriek before being struck by the Ice Arrow and being frozen to the spot. Link hadn't lowered his bow an inch before an alarming cry reaching his ears.

"_Intruders!!_"

Link gave a start and looked around. No less than ten Skull Kids came into sight; running through tunnels, revealing themselves from their hiding places among bushes and foliage, or leaping out of nearby trees. Link nocked another arrow as the ice whirled around the arrowhead. Archimedes arched his back and hissed menacingly from Link's heels as more Skull Kids poured into the clearing. "What do we do now, my friend?" Archimedes asked and began growling at their approaching foes.

"They are not our true enemies. Do not harm them if you can help it," Link ordered his comrade. "Try to simply subdue them and break through. Go!" Archimedes sprang onto the nearest Skull Kid, disarmed him of his blow darts, and Link stunned him with an Ice Arrow. Archimedes pounced upon another Skull Kid and knocked him into three others. The four Skull Kids rolled about like bowling pins as Link fired Ice Arrow after Ice Arrow, disabling as many of their opponents as he could. However for every one they subdued, three took their place.

Link noted that his supply of arrows was rapidly depleting. _I don't want to harm them. I need to get some answers … _Link shouldered his bow and drew forth the Megaton Hammer.

"Do you see!" a voice called into the fray. Link scanned the area for the source and spied a lone Skull Kid standing on a large branch. "He resorts to deadly weapons! He's just like those who murdered Tari! Kill him and his cat!" Archimedes was yowling as he clung to a flailing Skull Kid's back.

Link's eyes narrowed as he formulated a crude plan. He raised the Megaton Hammer high above his head as a swarm of Skull Kids surrounded him and their leader shouted, "Kill him! Kill him!" Link gave a tremendous howl and brought the hammer down with all his strength. The shockwaves sent Skull Kids flying back and stumbling. He seized this opportunity and ran towards the tree occupied by their commander. Link put the hammer back in its place while running and pulled out two weapons: the Longshot with his right hand, and the Master Sword with his left. He took aim while running and fired the Longshot to the branch above the Skull Kid. The hook caught the thick branch and when the springs recoiled the contraption pulled Link into the air, soaring towards his target. The leader of the revolt watched Link's approach and drew a small but intimidating dagger. "I'll kill you myself!" he cried angrily.

"I don't think so," Link said confidently as he came within reach of the Skull Kid. With a quick flick of the Master Sword Link sent the dagger flying. In a flash he dropped beside their commander, wound his arm round his foe, and held the blade of the great sword against his neck. Skull Kids all around the clearing were regaining their senses and were fast becoming enraged at the spectacle.

Link quickly took command of the situation. "STOP!" he bellowed. The crowd of infuriated Skull Kids halted. "I came here in search of answers, not a fight! I do not wish to harm any of you," Link addressed the crowd as he released their leader. A collective gasp rose from the horde. He heard scattered whispers of, "Why did he do that? … Why didn't he kill him? … Where's that vicious cat?" Archimedes soon joined Link's side and glared down at the Skull Kids. Link continued his speech, "Princess Zelda is in danger, and the same people who threaten her are those who killed you friend. Tell me what you know and I will make sure that they are punished."

"Why should we trust you?" their commander demanded with a glare.

Link sheathed his sword, "Because I could have killed all of you if I wanted."

The Commander stared Link down, evaluating whether this was a friend or foe. With a sigh the leader turned to the pack of Skull Kids below. He addressed them in a strange gibberish and soon after the mob went about their business. Their leader turned to Link, leaped from the tree branch, and gestured to Link. "Follow me." Our hero slid down from the tree and landed in a crouched position before trailing along in the Skull Kid's wake. Archimedes jumped down from the tree and sprinted for a moment to catch up. Link walked behind the Commander through a nearby tunnel. The duo followed silently and soon the Skull Kid began to talk. "My name is Ipso, and Tari was our leader. He was a great general when needed, but mostly he was a wise leader; guiding us in this time of peace. I was his successor and most loyal subject. Tari's death hit us all pretty hard, and we were enraged. Due to circumstances, we believe that it was the Kokiri who murdered him. However, I recognize you. You were raised with the Kokiri."

"That is right," Link answered. "But the Kokiri had nothing to do with this. They are peaceful and innocent, and would not kill unless threatened. Even then I don't think they could bring themselves to it."

"I hope you are right, stranger, for if not you and the Kokiri will feel our wrath." Ipso lead them into another clearing as he spoke. "We found his body here. There was no sign of treachery except for the fact that he was dead and was missing a pouch filled with Odd Mushrooms. His body had no slash or stab wounds; only a strange burn on his chest." As they progressed through the clearing a tombstone adorned with offerings of nuts, fruits, and flowers came into view. "We buried him here. Suspicions built up, and most suspected the Kokiri of this treachery. Finally, we sealed the forest yesterday." The three of them were now standing around Tari's grave. Blades of grass had begun to sprout anew through the broken earth of the Skull Kid's grave.

Link turned his attention to Ipso once again and asked, "What did the burn look like?"

"Like nothing I have ever seen before. It was," Ipso paused to think a moment, as if searching for the right word, "almost like an eye."

Link furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"It was almost like a sign."

"Like the eyes on the Gossip Stones?" _Like the Sheikah?_ Link thought with panic.

"No, no," Ipso insisted. "It was more menacing. It was a wicked eye, not a benevolent eye."

"Could you draw it for me?" Link asked.

Ipso nodded, "As if I could forget …"

Link produced a piece of parchment and Ipso took it with a mournful sigh. The Skull Kid pulled a small jar from a breast pocket and uncapped it. He sat down with the parchment and dipped a finger into the jar, using the pigment on his finger to draw the eye. Ipso finished, and after a careful inspection he handed the painting to Link. The Hylian stared at the drawing intensely; taking in every detail. It indeed resembled the eye of the Sheikah, however seemed its polar opposite. While the Sheikah eye gave a sense of gentle, protective omniscience, this eye was devious, wicked, and malevolent. "Ipso, I thank you," Link said sincerely. "Give my regards to your tribe. I am sorry that you had to suffer such a loss, but I will do all that I can to see that the culprits are punished. However, reopen the woods to the Kokiri and send herbs to aid the few you injured. They are completely innocent in this matter." Link folded the parchment and tucked it into his tunic. "Now, you said that Tari was missing a pouch of Odd Mushrooms, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I think I know where Tari's murderer went with the mushrooms." Link said before bowing to Ipso. Link lifted Archimedes to his shoulder and pulled the Ocarina of Time out of its resting place.

"Good journey," Ipso wished him as he returned the bow.

Link took a breath as he lifted the flute to his lips and began to play a tune. Ipso waived genially as the facets of light swirled around the travelers and they vanished.

* * *

The wind whipped through Link's fair hair as he observed Kakariko Village from the upper reaches of Death Mountain. Archimedes strolled to his companion's heels and looked upon the rooftops below. The sky was lightening to cobalt hues with the approach of dawn. The cat stretched lazily as he asked, "Why are we here again?" 

Link crossed his arms and tapped his gauntlets lazily. "I am simply following this trail of clues. One of the few people who have use for Odd Mushrooms is the old lady at the Kakariko Potion shop. She may have seen Koume and Kotake, or at least heard of their plans."

"Hoot-hoo!"

Link jumped slightly and turned to see Kaepora Gaebora circling for a landing. Dust was kicked up into clouds as the grand owl beat his wings before landing upon a nearby boulder.

"Kaepora! Greetings, my friend!"

"Are we hot on the trail, my lad?" the owl crowed.

"Indeed. I'm just waiting for the shops to open."

Kaepora gave a chuckling hoot and asked, "Care for a lift? It would save you some time."

Link smiled, "Gladly!" He hoisted Archimedes into the crook of his arm. Kaepora spread his wings and beat them again for take off. Link squinted through the dust and jumped to seize the owl's clawed feet.

The roar of rushing wind howled in Link's ears as the blush of dawn stained the skies and Kaepora glided to Kakariko Village.


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Fairy's Soul

Author's Notes: It was a long time coming, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Great Fairy's Soul**

Kaepora Gaebora gently deposited Link and Archimedes near the gate between Death Mountain Trail and Kakariko Village amidst a small whirlwind of dust being swirled about by the force of his wings. Link squinted against all the dust in the air while Archimedes clung blindly to his Hylian companion, eyes tightly shut against the onslaught of dirt. Soon the dust riding on the air began to settle as Kaepora rose higher in the air, his wings gracefully cutting through the sky. "Good journey, young heroes!" the wise owl hooted jovially.

"Many thanks, Kaepora!" cried Link as he watched the owl glide on the currents and arc around to fly in the direction of Lake Hylia. Archimedes leapt down from Link's shoulder and shook himself indignantly before curling around to clean his back leg.

The gate between Death Mountain Trail and the rear entrance to Kakariko Village remained shut in the growing light of morning. As Archimedes cleaned between the toes on his back right paw he managed to ask, "How long until they open the gate?"

"Not long now," Link mused. "I just hope that my hunch is right. Not many in Hyrule know how to handle Odd Mushrooms." He rubbed as his chin thoughtfully. "It seems reckless to leave behind such an obvious clue."

"What do you mean?" Archimedes mumbled as he began to clean his side.

"Well when I wanted Biggoron's Sword repaired, I had to run a lot of crazy errands; one involved Odd Mushrooms and it led me to the hag at the Potion Shop hidden in Kakariko Village."

"But Link," said Archimedes as he paused to rearrange himself to lick at his pudgy belly, "who all knows about your traipsing into the future?"

"Me, Zelda, you, and," Link paused to sigh, "Ganondorf."

"Then why would he have left that clue?" Archimedes asked as he continued to clean his furry tummy.

"But it was Koume and Kotake. Perhaps they didn't realize."

"Perhaps," murmured the feline as his tongue was obstructed by the white fur on his massive belly.

Link shook his head dismissively and wiped his hands symbolically. "It doesn't matter. I don't know why I'm bringing it up now. The mushrooms are our only lead!" Almost assuring his sudden determination to continue on his present course, the gate to Kakariko Village creaked open invitingly.

Archimedes finished his bath and stood, aiming his short, raccoon-patterned tail skyward. The feline turned his opalescent blue eyes to Link and saw his friend filled with fresh resolve for the task at hand. Link met the cat's eyes and nodded in a somber fashion. "Let's go."

The two strolled casually into the village, hoping to be at least somewhat inconspicuous. Unfortunately for our heroes, new travels fast in Hyrule, and bad news travels like lightning. Link and Archimedes smiled and greeted the guards at the gate lightheartedly, but were met by reverent salutes and patriotic encouragement. They continued into the village and wove through the heart of the town, hearing many greetings and a great deal of praise. Link was surprised to hear how far – and how accurately – the tale of the interchange between he and Prince Kalidor had traveled, and, though he didn't have time to revel in it, enjoyed how unpopular the idea of a marriage between Hyrule and Prelone seemed to the citizens of Kakariko Village. The pair wove their way between the busy villagers and flocks of cuccos until they stood near the well facing the gate that obstructed the hag's potion shop from view. Link unhooked the Longshot from his belt and motioned for Archimedes to jump into the crook of his free arm. "Alright, after I reach the fence you will have to move along the top of the fence so you can jump down to the shop. I'll meet you at the door."

"But how will you – ?" Archimedes asked but was cut off as Link raised the Longshot and took aim for the top of the fence.

"Don't worry about me," Link bluntly stated and pulled the trigger on the spring-loaded grappling hook. The hook secured itself in the links of the gate with a metallic "Ca-Chink!" and Link's mouth curled into half an adventurous smirk as the grappling hook recoiled, pulling him and the feline straight towards the gate. Halfway to the fence Archimedes saw that his companion needed him to leap to the fence so that Link would have a free hand to catch himself. The cat watched the gate draw closer and positioned himself to spring. With the tell-tale wiggle from shifting his weight from one rear foot to the next, Archimedes timed his leap and launched himself to the top of the metal fence. As the feline left his arm Link reached for a top wrung of the gate and gripped tightly as the Longshot recoiled completely. Link pulled himself up gracefully and swung over the top of the tall gate. Now hanging from the other side Link assessed the drop and let go. He landed on his haunches but then rolled in a somersault to minimize problems with a difficult landing. Link stood, hooked the Longshot back to his belt and began to brush himself off.

Archimedes, who had already run along the top of the fence and jumped onto the lawn around the Potion Shop, yowled at Link, "You're insane! Why didn't you just cut through this house beside the shop?"

"How would you feel if people just came running through your house?" Link asked bluntly.

"Oh," the feline said with new understanding.

Link climbed the ladder beside the Potion Shop and arrived at the same area that feline prowess allowed Archimedes to reach sooner. "Are you ready?" Link asked.

"Ready to interrogate an old hag? As ready as I'll ever be," Archimedes quipped with a playful shrug.

The companions approached the door and Link knocked firmly. From behind the door they heard an old, wizened voice call, "Come in!" Link turned the knob and swung the door inward. Archimedes streaked inside with his usual cat-like paranoia as Link strode across the threshold with an aura of authority.

"Good morning," croaked the old hag behind the counter as she added a fine powder to the cauldron sitting on a stove beside her. She stirred it carefully and asked, "What can I do for you today?"

Link stepped to the counter and spoke in an even, serious tone, "I need to know about anyone who has been in here with Odd Mushrooms."

The old hag let her spoon clatter onto the stovetop in mid-stir. "What did you say?" she muttered, not even noticing the wooden spoon begin to smolder as it caught on fire.

"Odd Mushrooms. Who has brought them to you lately? I need to know," Link repeated slowly, purposefully.

"Why did you come here?" the hag demanded in her raspy, croaking voice, "to harass me?" She finally caught the scent of burning, charred wood and tossed the spoon into a nearby sink of water.

"I am here to investigate a lead on the attempted abduction of Princess Zelda and I want answers," Link stated baldly.

"What? Kidnapping! I had nothing to do with it!" the hag howled as her already bushy hair became even more frazzled.

"For an innocent person you sure act like you have a guilty conscience," Archimedes drolled lazily as he leaped atop the counter.

The hag bristled more indignantly than before. "Petrified, more like!"

"Petrified?" asked Link.

"Those two!" sputtered the old hag. "Swooping in here like bug-eyed bats with the black cloaks trying to intimidate me! The nerve! Asking about Keese hearts and Skulltula eggs, as if I'd carry such garbage. But the other one, she made my blood run cold. Pure evil, she was."

Link's eyebrows flew upward so fast and far that they almost retreated under his cap. "Other one?" asked Link carefully. Archimedes' eyes suggested a tiny stenographer in the back of his brain ravenously taking detailed notes on every word the hag spoke.

"Yes, wearing a black cloak and hood. I didn't see her face, but I didn't need to see it to tell they were up to creating chaos."

"What happened? What did they want?" Link pressed.

The hag reached into a pocket and pulled out a long pipe and some homemade matches. She struck a match, put the pipe to her lips and took a long draw from it. The smoke smelled sweet, like cloves and currant. "It was about five days ago now. It was the day before Zelda's big celebration, now that I think about it. They came in at about dusk. I was getting ready to close up when they walked in …"

_The hag had just finished corking and wax-sealing flasks after bottling a new batch of Life Potion when a rap upon the door resounded through the shop. "Come in, but make it quick! It's almost dark!" the hag called. _

_Koume, Kotake, and a third, veiled woman entered the shop and began to browse at the bottles and jars of potions and various ingredients lining the outer perimeter of the establishment. The hag asked, "Is there anything I can help you find?"_

_"Oh, nothing in particular," Koume cooed shrilly as she examined a vial of Fairy Fountain Water._

_"Perhaps some Skulltula eggs," Kotake cackled._

_Koume put the vial back on the shelf and shuffled to the counter. "Or maybe some Rope Fangs?"_

_Kotake scuttled to join her twin at the counter and ran a finger along the counter as she asked, "Keese hearts? Maybe some powdered Stalfos ribs?"_

_The hag grew uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but I do not deal in contraband. I'd appreciate it if you would leave now."_

_"No need to worry," Koume cackled._

_"We're trustworthy," Kotake added with a vile laugh as the cloaked woman now approached the counter._

_As the mystery woman drew nearer the hag felt a dread chill slide down her spine. Her instincts willed her old legs to run for the hills, but fear held her steady. The hooded figure slid a pale hand into her cloak and revealed three Odd Mushrooms. She tossed these onto the counter; they lazily rolled to rest in front of the hag. "These are about as hard to find as some of the items my associates have mentioned," spoke the cloaked woman. Her voice was elegant and haughty, but dripped with the poison of ill-intent. "However, we are searching for something even rarer, and are prepared to pay handsomely for one." Her hand retreated into the cloak once more and came out bearing a black sachet. The sachet was flung onto the counter and clattered with rupees._

_The hag slowly reached for the sachet and pulled it open. Purple and red glittered at her from the depths of the large pouch and thoughts of a new potion shop slithered through her mind. "I'm listening," she stated plainly._

_"Good," the hooded woman said; you could hear her smile. It wasn't a pleasant effect. "I am looking for a Great Fairy's Soul."_

_The hag dropped the sachet back to the counter, spilling the rupees across the countertop and floor, and she blanched in terror and disbelief. "Wh-what?" stammered the hag._

_"I need a Great Fairy's Soul," the cloaked figure repeated. _

_The hag didn't bother to demand for them to leave. She didn't attempt to throw them out. The danger was too great. She pried herself from where she stood and ran from the shop as if an entire hoard of Peahats were on her heels._

"I didn't even bother closing up. I didn't even come back until last night I was so terrified they'd still be here," the hag concluded.

"Was anything missing?" asked Link.

"Just them, the mushrooms, the rupees, and a few neutral potion ingredients."

"_Neutral_ potion ingredients?" asked Archimedes.

"Potion ingredients that can be used in almost any concoction, unlike their request of a," she paused mid-sentence to shudder, "a Great Fairy's Soul."

Link steeled himself for his next question. "What is a Great Fairy's Soul used for in potion making?"

The hag took another long, aromatic draw from her pipe and softly chuckled. "My dear boy, I sometimes forget how woefully ignorant some are of potioncraft. I'm sure that even you can understand that there is something dreadfully evil about using a Great Fairy's Soul in magic." Link nodded solemnly. "Now, what I can tell you that many can't is that a Great Fairy's Soul is the chief ingredient in the evilest potions to perform some of the darkest magic involving souls."

Link was liking this conversation less and less by the second and despised the fact that this information was useful to his purpose. "What do these potions do?" he asked, wholly dreading the answer.

The hag dramatically held up three fingers. "Banishing souls into the Abyss," she said as she laid down a finger, "corrupting souls," she laid down another finger, "and erasing souls," she finished grimly as she clenched her fist.

Archimedes gasped, "Din, Farore, and Nayru be merciful."

Link's eyes dilated for a moment and then with a new fire he whispered, "Zelda," before he pivoted and ran from the shop with Archimedes close behind.

The pair ran just to the lush lawn beneath the hag's shop before Link stopped and began rummaging through a small pack. Archimedes, sensing the utter urgency, quickly asked, "Where is the nearest Great Fairy's Fountain?"

Link pulled the Goron Tunic from the pack and held it up by the shoulders. "Death Mountain." He set the pack and tunic on the ground and began to unlace the Kokiri Tunic.

"Undressing in public!" the cat hissed in a panic, "Are you mad?"

"I don't have time for this! Besides I _do_ have chain mail and under-linen on as well," Link grumbled as he pulled the green tunic over his head and tucked it away in the pack. "Besides, you've never been in the fiery depths of Death Mountain Crater. It will cook us alive without this on," Link continued as he pulled the Goron Tunic over his head. He quickly swapped his hats, yet left the garment unlaced at the neck and sides.

Regaining his feline tenacity Archimedes smirked. "Classy. Are we setting a new trend?"

"No. If I laced it you wouldn't fit."

"What?" the cat demanded as Link crouched down to him.

"I don't have a cat-sized Goron Tunic to protect you from the heat. You will have to hideout in my tunic. Now come on," Link said as he gestured the cat inside the garment.

Archimedes walked forward glumly and grumbled, "Oh, the indignity." The feline crawled into the tunic and settled himself by his companion's belly. "This is going to look so silly."

Link arose with the cat nestled in the tunic and looked down. "It does, but you'll be safe." He secured the pack back onto his shoulders and reached for the Ocarina of Time. Link brought the magical instrument to his lips and aligned his fingers for the tune to carry them to Death Mountain Crater. He played the Bolero of Fire flawlessly and as the music swept around them red lights created a small whirlwind, taking them above the lawns of Kakariko Village. Higher and higher they were carried until the vortex whisked them to the majestic heights of Death Mountain. The lights continued their mystic purpose until it brought them into the very heart of the fiery chasms of Death Mountain, setting them carefully on the Triforce inlaid platform before the Fire Temple. Without hesitation Link took off at a jog veering left. He withdrew the Longshot again as he approached the broken bridge and took aim. His boots began to clunk against the planks of the intact half of the bridge and Link pulled the mechanism to activate the Longshot. As his feet neared the end of the broken bridge the chain recoiled, pulling our hero and his feline companion across the gap of boiling lava to the rocky ledge beside the back entrance to Goron City. Link landed at a jog as if the interlude with the Longshot never even occurred. He veered left once again towards an open cave. He sprinted now down the darkened corridor, his heart hammering in his ears and Archimedes jostling unceremoniously in the tunic. Suddenly lights began to wink and twinkle from all around and the glittering brilliance of the Great Fairy's fountain sparked to life around our heroes.

Link stopped at the Triforce plinth before the fountain and let Archimedes out of the tunic. "You'll be safe in here," said Link. Archimedes shook himself to straighten his fur and the young Hylian again pulled the ocarina from the pouch at his belt. Link played Zelda's Lullaby and with fear and apprehension thick in the air waited for some sign from the Great Fairy. Each heartbeat felt like a millennium slipping by and each breath that passed was an eternity until finally Link's long, pointed ears heard the shrieking laughter that heralds the arrival of a Great Fairy. Relief coursed through his veins as the Great Fairy of Death Mountain Crater spun into sight, her violently pink hair flowing in her wake.

"It's good to see you again, Hero of Time," she spoke benevolently. "Great danger lurks over Hyrule. A grave evil has been resurrected."

"How do you remember me?" asked Link incredulously.

"A fairy's memory is cyclical, not linear. We remember all that was, has, could be, and ever will be. While those who walk in this land do not know of the peril from which you saved them, fairies remember all, just as the Goddesses do."

Link felt much more at ease, even more so at not having to explain the eminent danger to Zelda and Hyrule. "Great lady," said Link reverently with a courteous bow, "if you know so much of my errand, then I beg of you, have you any news of the other Great Fairies around Hyrule?"

"Indeed, I hear of my sisters often," said the Great Fairy, "and lately we have felt a great unrest at the unwavering silence from Zora's Domain."

Archimedes now found his voice. "How long has she been silent?"

"Three days," answered the Great Fairy. "There was a great clamor of shock, then fury, and then pain followed by silence."

Link found himself struggling for words. He only managed to sputter, "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is, Hero of Time. The darkness comes, threatening to consume all, and you must be the light to hold it at bay," the Great Fairy spoke as she reached into the hip of her foliage garment. She produced a small pouch and held it out to Link. "To help you fend off the darkness."

Link carefully took the soft, leather pouch from her, automatically asking, "What is it?"

"My tears," she answered softly. "It takes a great deal to cause a fairy to feel sadness; the result is a collection of highly magical crystals. They'll be able to fortify something with a great, holy energy."

Link tucked the pouch safely inside a breast pocket behind his chain mail. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing now, but continue your journey and protect this land. Goddesses speed you on, Hero of Time." The Great Fairy, her task done, raised her arms and withdrew into her fountain once more.

* * *

It was nearing midday when Link and Archimedes stood breathless in front of the waterfall concealing the entrance to Zora's Domain. The mist from the falls clung to the cat's whiskers like dew and cooled the duo after their long run from the heights of Death Mountain. Archimedes shook himself, splattering small specks of water about, and asked the young Hylian, "So how do you open the door?"

"Zelda's Lullaby," said Link as he once again produced the Ocarina of Time from his hip pouch. He quickly played the song to prove his ties to the Royal Family and the waterfall split, revealing the entrance to Zora's Domain. With a satisfied smirk Link deposited the magical instrument back in the leather pouch. "No matter how many times that happens, it impresses me," said Link.

"How many doors require a musical password?" asked Archimedes.

"At least three I can think of right now. Darunia's chamber, Zora's Domain, and the Door of Time," answered Link as he stepped back to gain momentum for the jump and the cat mimicked his actions. The pair rushed forward and sprung across the chasm into the tunnel to Zora's Domain. They jogged down the tunnel, and as the light from Zora's Fountain faded into darkness only the eerie light from the feline's eyes was visible. But soon the tunnel grew steadily brighter as the light from Zora's Domain drew nearer. The forms of two Zora guardsmen were silhouetted at the foyer to Zora's Domain. Their spears were crossed, barring the entryway, and the hair on the back of Link's neck stood on end. Archimedes noted the defensive atmosphere as well for the feline's tail bristled slightly. "Something has made the Zoras uneasy."

"It seems the Great Fairy's fears are true."

The pair slowed their pace as the entryway came closer as to not startle the guards. The Zoras turned as the sound of Link and Archimedes' footfalls indicated they were in sight.

"Halt!" called the guard on the right.

"Stand down," countered the guard to the left. "It is Master Link, ally of the Royal Family and King Zora." The guards withdrew their spears from the doorway.

Link and Archimedes stopped before the guards. "What has happened?" asked Link.

The guard on the left answered. "Zora's Domain has entered a state of lockdown. There was an attack by unknown intruders three nights ago."

"How were we able to breach the falls, then?" Link inquired.

"Only Zoras or an emissary from the Royal House can gain entrance when security is tightened; hence why we are stationed here."

"What happened?"

"Three intruders flew in to Lord Jabu-Jabu's Sanctuary. On sight they murdered six guards and proceeded to a cave behind Lord Jabu-Jabu. When back-up arrived at the cave they exited, killed two more guardsmen, and flew off."

"Did they have anything when they left?"

Both guards shrugged and the guard on the right answered, "We were both on duty guarding King Zora and Princess Ruto."

"Did anyone inspect the cave?" Link asked.

"No," the guard on the left answered. "They blasted the cave entrance upon their escape and resealed it in the process. We do not possess bombs and haven't been able to investigate it further."

Archimedes shivered and Link sighed with a sense of dread. "I have bombs," said Link, "May I investigate the cave?"

"I shall escort you to King Zora to request entrance," the guard on the right said as he inclined for them to follow. The trio proceeded into the heart of Zora's Domain in silence. Soon they came to the throne room before the great King Zora. The guard leading them stopped to kneel and Link and Archimedes mimicked his actions out of reverence. "King Zora, Master Link and his feline, Archimedes, emissaries of the Royal House, have come to request access to the cave blocked by the attack."

King Zora waived his hand signaling all to rise. "Link, how did the Royal Family get word to you so fast? Aren't you investigating the attempted abduction of Princess Zelda?"

"Indeed I am, your majesty, and the trails of clues to the identities of the culprits lead me here only to find that you have been attacked. It seems that the attack is linked with my errand."

"Golden Goddesses!" King Zora exclaimed. "This conspiracy runs deep. By all means, dear lad, you have leave to inspect the cave if you can enter. Please, take with you two of my guards as well so we may further investigate the slayings of eight Zora guardsmen." King Zora motioned to two guards standing in wait. The guards marched to stand before Link and Archimedes and courteously bowed.

"Ratu at your service," said the guard on the left.

"Vari at your service," said the guard on the right.

Link nodded in respect and spoke firmly, "Let's go." He pivoted on his heel towards the path leading to Lord Jabu-Jabu's Sanctuary. The Hylian strode up the path with cat and Zoras in tow. The party moved along in silence through the remaining cavern of Zora's Domain and out to the sunlit lagoon of Jabu-Jabu's Sanctuary. Link moved quickly and lifted Archimedes into his arms as he proceeded to the narrow ledge that provided a dry path to the cave.

"Master Link," spoke Vari, "wouldn't it be faster if you swam the lagoon?"

Link smirked. "You tell Archimedes that he has to swim."

"Fair enough," Vari conceded.

"You two can swim ahead if you want," Link suggested.

"No, Master Link," Ratu said, "We stay with you."

The quartet trooped down the narrow path along the rock that composed the rear wall of Zora's Domain. Link looked ahead to the cave entrance, or where it should have been, and observed the serrated rocks blasted before it. His unease grew as he thought of the power it would take to reseal the Great Fairy's Fountain. It didn't take long for them to traverse the path and cross the lagoon to the jagged boulders and rocks that now barred their entrance to the cave. Link set Archimedes on the ground and reached for the bomb bag secured to his belt. He pulled a single, blue bomb from the bag fashioned from a Dodongo's stomach and one homemade match. Link struck the match on his belt and commanded all present to, "Stand back." The Zora guards and Archimedes retreated to the water's edge as Link lit the fuse. It hissed like an angry Rope as Link tossed it into the very heart of the displaced rocks. The young Hylian moved to join the others in safety while awaiting the soon-to-come blast. Like clockwork, a cacophonous "KA-BOOM!" filled the lagoon with chaotic noise. Chunks and bits of rubble flitted over the group. Archimedes shook himself clean of dust and rock as Link brushed rogue particles of debris from his tunic. When the clouds of dirt dissipated it revealed a newly cleared path into the Great Fairy's Fountain.

Link stepped forward and without a single word uttered the group made their way into the cave. As they crossed the threshold they were all swallowed in darkness, and none of them knew what to expect. With all his fears affirmed, Link knew not to expect the usual, sparkling grandeur that is associated with a benevolent, ephemeral being such as a Great Fairy. What was worse was that he did not know what awaited them within.

Dim lights began to flicker along the walls, but they did not sparkle and were muted, as if shrouded in static. They were gray and dull, the magic of color sapped from them by some unholy force. The dais housing the Great Fairy's Fountain did not shine like finely carved crystal, but was as if transfigured into ashen stone. The Triforce before the fountain, once golden and bright as hope itself, was now black and grim as if seared by the atrocities committed here. The water in the fountain was stale, stagnate, and contaminated by horror. Link's heart pounded within his ribcage, fighting against the blasphemy his eyes witnessed. His eyes peered into the fountain's depths and Archimedes hissed as never before, his fur bristling into a fearful Mohawk. Link's sapphire eyes locked upon the contents of the fountain and he shrieked in icy terror as his mind registered what floated within. His screams intensified as the Zora guardsmen backed away in horror and nausea, muttering prayers to any deity that may listen. Archimedes yowled as tears of fear, rage, disgust, sorrow, and slight madness gathered in Link's eyes.

Drifting motionless, lifeless, and soulless in the water was the Great Fairy of Magic. Her form was as twisted and colorless as her fountain. Her now lead-gray hair floated lazily along her cold, white body. The foliage of her garments, once vibrant green and lush with life, was now dry, cracked, and ashen. The Great Fairy's face was contorted, frozen in an expression of shock and pain, and her eyes were blank globes of onyx.

Link, horrorstruck and weeping, stormed into the fountain and shivered as he waded through the slimy, icy water. The Great Fairy's body bobbed on the disturbed water as Link sloshed through to her. He reached out and pulled the Great Fairy close to him. His hand shook slightly as he gently placed his fingertips on her eyelids and shut her eyes. Link put one arm behind the Great Fairy's back and hooked the other under her knees. He lifted her from the stagnate pool and carried her away from the fountain. He gently laid the Great Fairy's body on the path leading to her fountain and made to fold her arms over her chest when he noticed a sear mark upon her flesh. Link gently shifted the wet hair clinging to her to reveal a burn wound that formed a strange pattern. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the burn as the malevolent eye the Skull Kid drew for him. He folded the fairy's arms carefully but his attention was soon ripped from the tragic scene by a furious growl from Archimedes.

"What is it?" asked Link.

"There's something here," growled Archimedes as he crept around the fountain.

Link rose and made to follow the cat. Before he took two steps Archimedes pounced and cornered something behind the fountain. Link rounded the fountain to see Archimedes, back arched and fur on end, keep a Poe soul in the darkened corner. Thinking quickly, Link found an empty bottle and scooped the Poe into it.


End file.
